Calming Madness
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: It is said that there is a soul mate for each one of us out there, someone who we are destined to spend our lives with, yet very few ever find their true other half. This was how it was for Broly. He felt an instant connection to the Saiyan Princess, and he wanted her to always be near him.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Here it is for those who wanted a Broly x Selena story~ ^.^ I figured this one would be written in third person instead of second like my Vegeta's Little Sister, so I hope that's okay? And I haven't decided on a rating yet, but if you'd rather the story be M instead of T, just let me know and I'll change it. :) Though considering Broly, I imagine he'd be a rather rough lover. ^_^')

* * *

It is said that there is a soul mate for each one of us out there, someone who we are destined to spend our lives with, yet very few ever find their true other half. For the Saiyan's, an elite race of warriors who's sole desire is to destroy and conquer, the idea of a life-partner is laughable. They merely believe in mating in order to procreate. Rarely is love ever involved…Though every so often, certain Saiyan's do feel that special pull toward the one they're meant to be with, and that was exactly how it was for him….

The sound of little feet ran down the hard metallic floors of King Vegeta's palace, trying to catch up to the slightly taller figure that stormed away in front of them.

"You promised, Vegeta!"

"I have better things to do then take you to see some weakling infants! Ask one of the guards to escort you!"

"B-but daddy's guards are mean…They always make fun of me 'cause I don't have a tail…."

An irritated sigh left the young prince Vegeta's lips as he flipped around to face the extremely weak girl behind him. Selena, his little sister, was the poorest excuse for a Saiyan he had ever laid eyes on. After all, what sort of Saiyan had _pink_ hair of all things along with lavender eyes? It was completely ridiculous!

And like Selena had said, she had no tail. Vegeta figured this was because of the Tuffle blood within her, though he still couldn't understand why his father had even mated with a Tuffle woman to begin with instead of just eradicating her along with the others of her race. He should have been aware the woman wouldn't have been capable of producing a decent warrior.

"Then tell father if they're upsetting you. He'll deal with them accordingly," Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I don't want to do that…The last time I told father how some of the men were treating me, h-he hurt them," Selena said sadly while her head lowered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and marched up to Selena, making her blink innocently before a small squeak had left her lips as Vegeta had wrapped his right arm around her neck in a head-lock while using his other hand that was balled into a tight fist to roughly dig into her scalp.

"Stop being so soft! You're a warrior, dammit!" Vegeta scolded, ignoring the whimpers coming from the girl. "One day, you'll be required to go to other planets and fight, and if you don't toughen up, you will die! Do you understand?!"

Selena only sniffled when Vegeta released her, her bottom lip badly trembling while the corners of her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Don't start bawling on me!" Vegeta said with a low growl, slapping his forehead when Selena's eyes watered up even more from his tone. "Fine! If I take you to see the stupid babies, will you leave me alone?"

"Y-yes! I promise, brother!" Selena instantly agreed, wiping at her eyes before running to catch up to Vegeta since he had stomped off, grumbling things under his breath about how their father spoiled his 'annoying' sister too much.

* * *

"Their so cute!" Selena squealed out, standing on a small step stool one of the doctor's had gotten for her so she could look through the window of the nursery where the young Saiyan infants were kept.

"Tsk! But I see none of them have a decent power level. No doubt they'll be shipped off to some weak backwater planet to conquer." Vegeta said with obvious disdain while he clicked the red scouter over his right eye, turning to check most of the babies.

Selena frowned at this, still not really understanding why most children had to be separated from their parents at such a young age. True her other oldest brother, Tarble, had also been sent to a distant planet for his protection just before his and Vegeta's mother had perished in battle…but weren't they safe here? That was why they served under Frieza, wasn't it? For his protection?

"Your just lucky father and the lizard found your teleportation skills to be useful or you would have been shipped away too, Selena~" Vegeta taunted with a smirk as if reading the girls mind.

Selena's already bubble cheeks puffed up even more as she glared at her older sibling, blinking as she turned her attention on a baby with spiky black hair that stuck up at odd angles, who had been crying since they'd arrived.

"I wonder why he's so upset?" Selena mentioned innocently.

"Probably because he knows how pathetic he is. Seriously? He's only a two? That's even weaker than your power level of six!" Vegeta scoffed. And this brat was a full Saiyan unlike his sister.

"He may be weak, young prince, but Kakarot has the feistiness of a true Saiyan," an older doctor that resembled an alligator spoke up with a smile. "Unlike Broly, there. They say he has a power level of ten thousand, yet he whimpers like an injured pup."

"What?! A power level of ten thousand?! You lie!" Vegeta growled out, flipping on the now sweating doctor since that would mean this infant was stronger than even him!

Selena just blinked, her attention turning on Broly as like her, he didn't seem to have many spikes in his long dark hair that reached his back. She tapped on the window, trying to get his attention and grinned when he looked at her; his little hands clenched into fists while tiny sniffles left his quivering lips.

"Hi, Broly!" she greeted with a small wave, and giggled as a tiny smile broke on his features. "Look, Vegeta! He's smiling at me!"

Selena tilted her head since Vegeta hadn't answered her. Instead, he was glaring intensely at Broly while she noticed the scouter over his right eye had broken. How had that happened, she wondered?

"Come, Selena! We're going to see father," Vegeta said haughtily, yanking his sister off the stool and nearly making her fall as he dragged her toward the door.

"B-but, I want to stay here with the babies a bit longer, Vegeta!" Selena whined, trying to pry her hand out of her brothers firm hold.

"Don't argue with me, girl!" Vegeta snapped, his attention flipping back on the nursery when hearing a cracking sound; his dark eyes widening since Broly had apparently sent a Ki blast at the windowpane. He knew it had been him since the infants hand was extended, and he swore the brat was glaring at him.

"Prince Vegeta, I apologize, yet I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," a Saiyan who looked to be in his late twenties spoke up as he walked into the viewing room, giving a small bow. "Allow me to stay here with the young princess. I'll be sure to escort her back to the king once she's done here."

"Paragus," Vegeta muttered, remembering how the doctor informed him Broly was this high ranking warriors offspring. He let out a 'tch' before storming out of the room, the red cape he wore making a harsh swishing sound as he did. "Whatever. I don't really care."

Paragus narrowed his eyes as he watched Vegeta disappear before his attention turned on Selena, his eyes softening some seeing that she had climbed back on the stool and was clearly smiling at his boy.

"Broly seems to like you, Princess. This is the first time I've witnessed him not crying," he chuckled out when noticing the kid squirming in his bed as if trying to reach the girl. "I'm sure its because he can sense you have the same blood."

"Same blood?" Selena questioned confused, her head tilted as she looked at Paragus.

"Broly's mother was a Tuffle like yours. She too died after giving birth." he explained, the look on his tan features almost looking saddened.

"R-really?" Selena gasped, her lavender eyes growing wide before they sparkled when realizing she was no longer the only half-breed, as the other Saiyans' dubbed her, on the planet. "And Broly's so strong. I'm three, and can barely form Ki…."

A cute pout formed on her face from this, but she blinked feeling Paragus place his hand lightly on top of her head.

"I'm certain you'll grow stronger in time, Princess. And if not, Broly will be there to look out for you," Paragus voiced gently, a tone you wouldn't often hear coming from a Saiyan warrior. "I'm having a meeting with your father tomorrow about allowing my son to remain here and become a personal guard to you and your brother."

"So if daddy agrees, Broly won't have to leave like the other babies'?" Selena questioned, clapping her chubby hands happily when Paragus nodded. "I hope he says yes! Broly and I can play together when he's older!"

Almost seeming to understand what Selena had said, Broly squirmed even more in his bed while letting out gurgles. Yet the content look on his features disappeared when Paragus mentioned taking the princess back to her father, and his eyes started to water up.

"Don't cry, Broly. I'll come back and see you again." Selena promised, placing her hand on the glass.

She gave a small wave to the raven haired infant before taking Paragus' hand when he offered it to her; glancing back at the nursery as she couldn't help but feel a small ache in her chest when hearing Broly crying alongside Kakarot now. Though Selena wasn't sure why it hurt her so much knowing that Broly was upset.

* * *

The walk back to her father's throne room was quiet, so when Selena heard the loud voices coming from behind the large doors, she blinked innocently since her father sounded angry. What was even more bizarre, Paragus held his finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet with a worried look on his features.

"I believe the breeding program with the Tuffles was a mistake, my king. We should kill the rest of them before any more half-breeds are conceived. If Paragus' son is this strong and he were to become…unstable like the others due to his 'dirty blood'…."

"Are you saying my daughter should be disposed of as well if we were to go through with this method?"

"N-no, my lord! I would never suggest such a thing! The princess is different from the others…But even if Broly could help us with that tyrant Frieza, the child could also end up being a liability to you, my liege, when older and his strength develops even further…."

"What does 'dispose' mean, Mr. Paragus?" Selena asked, tugging at the armor the man wore. It must have been something bad because sweat was pouring down Paragus' face, and Selena swore he looked ready to blast down the door…And why had her father's guard mentioned something about the Tuffles? Did that mean there were others alive?

"Its…nothing you need concern yourself with, Princess Selena." Paragus murmured, placing his forehead against the door while closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before knocking on the steel doors; only opening them when King Vegeta said to enter.

"Daddy! I went to see the babies!" Selena said cheerfully, running up to where the bearded male was seated as she placed her hands on his knees.

"Is that right? Though Vegeta here tells me none were worth any mention," King Vegeta said with a gruff chuckle, placing his hand on his daughter's head before turning to look at his son who was standing beside him with his arms crossed.

"That's not true, daddy. Broly was really strong!" Selena chirped, not noticing Vegeta sending her a look like she was an idiot for mentioning that fact in front of Paragus.

Paragus stepped forward, kneeling in front of King Vegeta as he made sure his eyes made contact with the kings. "Speaking of my son, King Vegeta, may I inquire if the meeting I wished to discuss with you about him is still set for tomorrow evening?"

"Yes…If your son is indeed as strong as the rumors I've heard, than I believe he could be a great asset to all Saiyans." King Vegeta answered while lifting up Selena and placing her on his lap.

"Thank you, my king. I'll excuse myself, then." Paragus said respectively, nodding at Prince Vegeta and Princess Selena before leaving the room with a darkened look on his face.

 _No_ … _perhaps I'm concerned for nothing_. _If I explain how Broly is calm in the princesses presence and how he could protect his children from Frieza, surely_ … _surely the king won't make a hasty decision_ Paragus tried to reassure himself, yet a little voice in the back of his head told him he should take his son and leave this damnable planet before it was too late….

* * *

"Do you like my picture, Broly? I found this flower when I was out walking today." Selena told the small babe as she pressed her drawing against the window. It was of a blood red flower with thin black lines that ran down the petals, and while the plant had an almost sinister look to it, the fact that she had come across something so rare on her home, thrilled the young girl.

Broly cooed while squirming around in his bed which made Selena giggle from his reaction. Though his dark eyes landed on the necklace around Selena's neck as the pink haired girl blinked, not sure why he was staring at it with so much intensity.

"Ah! Is it 'cause you like my necklace? Daddy said mommy left it to me before she died…and that I was to always wear it," Selena explained, gently holding the light purple crystal that hung around her neck. "Its pretty, isn't it?"

When Broly gurgled, Selena smiled and untied a pouch that she had attached to the white skirt she wore, pulling out a tinier version of the crystal.

"Mommy also left me four others. I tried to give Vegeta one, but he said they were stupid and girly," Selena mumbled with a pout at her brother's stubborn nature; laughing though when Broly seemed to give a raspberry at the mention of Vegeta. She placed the tiny gem against the glass and smiled softly. "This one I'll give to you when you're older."

"You do realize he can't understand a thing you're saying, right?"

Selena turned to see Vegeta standing against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest and his already narrowed eyes slanted even more.

"He can so, Vegeta! Broly's really smart!" Selena shot back with a small frown on her face, hopping off the stool she stood on.

"I'm not going to argue with you about the brat. We have things to do, so come!" Vegeta said, walking over to his sister, though he glanced at Broly feeling his eyes on him. There was something very wrong with this child. From the heated look on his face, it really did seem like Broly could understand him….

"What kind of things?" Selena asked confused, scratching lightly at her cheek.

"Father says this will be your first time conquering a planet. Just be lucky I'm the one who is accompanying you."

Selena's eyes grew big and she nervously played with her hair while staring down at her boot covered feet. "I-I don't know, Vegeta. I'm no good at fighting…."

"Don't remind me. These are father's direct orders. Your not planning on going against them, are you?"

"N-no…."

"Good. Then we need to get you equipped with battle armor before we depart. And don't expect me to do all the work once we arrive. I'd best see you kill at least one person or I'll punish you myself." Vegeta said coldly before turning on his heels and walking off.

Selena's shaking hands gripped onto her mother's crystal. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would eventually have to fight, but she was nonetheless terrified…Nearly all Saiyan's thrived on battle, yet the idea of actually killing someone, made her feel sick at her stomach….

Hearing small growls coming from the nursery, Selena climbed back up on the stool and saw Broly squirming like mad. He was staring at the door where her brother had left, and unleashing almost animalistic sounds from his lips.

"What's wrong, Broly? Is it because Vegeta said we were leaving?" Selena questioned softly. "Don't worry. We won't be gone that long."

Well, that wasn't entirely the truth. She knew some Saiyan's that had been gone for months when they were conquering a planet on Frieza's behalf…But seeing what looked like concern in Broly's eyes, she wanted to reassure him.

"SELENA!"

The lavender eyed girl flinched since Vegeta never had been the most patient person, and gave a small smile as she placed her hand against the glass. "I'll be back before you know it. Bye bye, Broly…." she said sadly, running off and doing her best to ignore the loud wails that were now coming from the room.

* * *

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Selena trembled as the alien being that resembled a fish-like monster on two legs, rushed at her with a trident in his hands, and fell to her knees while shielding her face with her arms.

Yet never feeling any pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see that the alien was just standing there, its eyes completely white while smoke was coming off its body; a squeak leaving Selena's lips as she scooted away when he fell face forward.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Vegeta snapped, stomping up and hitting his sister upside the head, which caused her to whimper from the pain.

"I-I'm sorry…My body wouldn't move…."

Vegeta scowled seeing the clearly distressed look on his sister's face, letting out a heavy sigh before walking around the ruined remains of what had once been a grand looking city; the bodies of the residents laying scattered about it.

"I suppose you _did_ try to fight back, even if your attacks barely did any damage. So, I won't be too harsh when I give father your report," Vegeta said, placing his hand on his hip. "Lets hurry up and return to our ships. I'm ready to leave this dump…."

Selena didn't say anything, glancing over at a child who looked to be around her age. Feeling a pain in her chest, she gripped at the breastplate she wore over her blue shirt, wondering why innocent people had to die just to satisfy Frieza and her people…? This was all just too cruel….

"I bet that's father wondering if I managed to keep you alive." Vegeta scoffed when his scouter started to beep; a sign that someone wanted to contact him.

Selena wrapped her arms around her body that felt colder than normal, wondering why Vegeta's body seemed to have tensed up while his eyes had briefly gone wide before they closed.

"Understood. We'll depart immediately," Vegeta said gruffly before clicking off his scouter. He stared up at the deep blue sky for a few moments before turning to his sister. "We're to leave here and board Frieza's ship."

"F-Frieza's ship? But why? Aren't we going home?" Selena gasped out. She missed her father, and Broly was probably still waiting for her to come to the nursery and see him. But since nearly two months had passed, he was probably crawling or perhaps even walking by now. If he hadn't already been sent to another planet, that was...

Vegeta rubbed at his temple since he was not looking forward to this conversation at all. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. We are the only survivors other than Nappa and a low class warrior named Raditz. Frieza has allowed us to reside on his ship as we have nowhere else to go."

Selena just stared at Vegeta, a shaky smile forming on her light pink lips that made Vegeta raise a brow. "Hah hah! V-very funny, Vegeta! I know you said you'd punish me if I didn't kill anyone, b-but that's just mean….!"

"This isn't a joke, Selena. Planet Vegeta is gone...Father and everyone else is gone,"

"N-no! Your lying!" Selena cried out, running up and hitting her small fists on Vegeta's armor. "Daddy would have been able to stop a stupid rock! The others Saiyans' too! T-they can't be gone….!"

Vegeta said nothing, placing his hand on the back of Selena's head and pulling her face into his breastplate; his way of giving her some form of comfort so she'd understand that what he said was the truth.

Everyone…everyone was really gone? She would never see her father or Broly again….? Small sniffles left Selena's lips before she let out a pain filled whine, clinging to her brother as she sobbed her little heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I was actually surprised by how well this story was doing, and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! ^_^ Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and has added this story to their alerts! And thank you so much to belladu57, veku2000, Ie-maru, and Biku-sensei-sez-meow for your messages! And I love your name, Biku, by the way. :D This is pretty sad for a writer to say, but I actually haven't decided in what direction I'm going to take for this story. Part of me want's to have Broly end up on Namek to deal with Frieza in his own way considering he'll want a piece of him~ But that would take the glory away from Goku. ^^' Let me know what you guys think after reading this chapter and if there's anything special you'd like to see in the Broly story. :))

* * *

Dark laughter emanated from the two Saiyan warriors known by Nappa and Raditz as they slaughtered the alien creatures that bore a striking resemblance to themselves. The only difference was the feline or canine ears upon their heads and the sharp claws they used to fight with, yet hardly caused any damage against their aggressive attackers.

"Hey, princess! Aren't you going to join in with the fun? These guys are complete weaklings!"

"Heh! Perhaps for us, but they'd still be too much for her, I'm certain."

The woman who they were addressing frowned lightly, leaning against a nearby pillar of what had once been a grand palace, now left partially in ruins thanks to her allies fearsome energy blasts. She made no comment to them, only turning her attention away from the unnecessary bloodshed.

"They do have a point, Selena. You've barely done any fighting since we arrived on Planet Shikk."

Selena's lavender eyes fell on the amused voice that belonged to her brother, holding back from scowling when seeing the blood that covered his white glove as he had just removed his hand from one of the guards chests.

"I did my part when I gained the kings trust, Vegeta. It's why you, Nappa, and Raditz were able to land safely on their planet without any difficulty…." she spoke up in a soft tone, casting her gaze downwards.

 _It isn't right_. _The King and his people already agreed to become Frieza's allies and allowed him to use the resources on Shikk whenever he desired, so why must he slaughter them like this_ ….?

"And you did well. If there's one thing you've ever excelled at, it's sweet talking naïve fools," Vegeta chuckled out, slowly approaching the throne where the king sat and making the pain the pink haired girl already felt in her heart grow. "So, your majesty, do you surrender?"

The king, who had golden brown hair that surrounded his face similar to a lion's mane, let out an animalistic growl before closing his eyes. "Cease in your attacks! There is no need for anymore bloodshed…I can see my trust was ill-placed in Lord Frieza if this is how he treats his allies…."

"Lord Frieza wished to know how powerful your defenses would be, and considering how easily your men fell, it appears he had nothing to be concerned with," Vegeta mused while Nappa and Raditz snickered. "You'd barely make decent slaves, let alone soldiers to our lord's armada."

"How dare you, you insolent-" one of the guards started to angrily say, only to be silenced when his king held up his hand.

"Tell your master…we surrender. My people and I will do as he wishes if it means they may keep their lives…."

Vegeta just smirked, glancing over at Nappa who gave a sadistic grin in understanding, suddenly grabbing the king's wife from where she sat; pulling the beautiful platinum haired woman close to his form while his large hand wrapped around her delicate neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Insurance. To assure you'll know what will happen if you ever get the bright idea to retaliate," Vegeta said coolly, nodding at Nappa.

The queen gave her husband a gentle smile, seeming to know what was about to happen; the light dimming in her pale blue eyes when Nappa snapped her neck, carelessly tossing the lifeless carcass aside.

The king's body quivered, a heart-wrenching and fearsome roar leaving his lips where he lunged at Nappa with the clear intent to kill. Vegeta, however, appeared in front of the male and sent him sailing into the stone wall with a simple punch.

"Your wife is murdered before your eyes, and that was all of the strength you could muster? Pathetic!" Vegeta scoffed out, seeing the light had faded from the man's eyes. He was completely broken, and didn't even seem to be registering the two small children who had ran up to make sure he was okay. "Our work here is done. We're leaving."

Nappa and Raditz did as their prince commanded, no one making a move to stop them, but the hatred and anger glowed like fire within the people's orbs. Vegeta noticed that Selena wasn't moving, frowning since her gaze was on the king and his children. "Don't start getting emotional. You knew this would be the outcome."

"Right…." she agreed quietly, gripping at the collar of her long sleeved blue shirt that was covered by a brown and white armor plate. When Vegeta was out of earshot, she gave a small bow and apologized to those around her; her fists gripped at the sides of the blue skirt she wore as she turned on her heels and made her way toward her space pod.

 _After twenty three years_ , _I thought the killing would have become easier_ , _but I still can't bare it_ … _I just want it to end, yet there's no way to escape from this life_ ….

* * *

"Can you believe how fast we banged up that planet? I bet Frieza will give us a huge reward!" Nappa laughed out once they had returned to one of the tyrant's many home bases.

"Oh, yeah!" Raditz agreed, walking beside the taller male with a cocky smirk.

Seeing the man they were speaking of just up ahead sitting in a hovering chair, the four Saiyan's moved onto their knees in a bowing stance-Vegeta soon making eye contact to say, "Greetings, master Frieza. We have returned from the Planet Shikk. Everything was done as you desired. They pledged loyalty to your throne after three short days,"

"Hm? Did they really? I'm surprised it took so long," Frieza mocked with a smirk, laughing alongside his trusted subordinates, Zarbon and Dodoria. "Very well. You may go away now."

"Huh? Wait! Is that all you're going to say to us?!" Nappa yelled out angrily, jumping to his feet; his actions causing Zarbon and Dodoria to move protectively in front of their boss. "We just crushed a whole race of people in days! And all you can say is-"

"Tell me, Zarbon. How long do you think it would take you to conquer a planet like Shikk?" Frieza interrupted, turning his amused gaze on the lightly blue-skinned and dark green haired male.

"Well, I would imagine one full day would be enough," the egotistical alien said with a smirk.

"Really? A whole day? It is a tiny planet," Frieza snickered out, further infuriating Nappa and Raditz who had moved defensively in front of Vegeta and Selena themselves. "Is there anything else you'd like to report to me? You do realize I have more _significant_ matters to attend to."

Nappa gritted his teeth, letting out a growl and rushing forward. "You cocky little-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta shouted, causing the tall bald headed male to stop in his tracks and look back at the dark haired male in disbelief.

"But-" Nappa began, grinding his teeth when Selena gave him a somber look and shook her head.

"Please excuse us, Master Frieza," Vegeta finished in a surprisingly polite tone before turning and walking away without another word.

"What more could you expect. From a monkey~" Zarbon goaded when Nappa, Raditz, and Selena started to follow after Vegeta like the true cowards he knew them to be.

"Vegeta…." Selena said softly when he paused, his hands gripped tightly at his sides where he looked like he was tempted to attack the three now himself.

The Saiyan prince closed his eyes for a moment to calm the fury rising up within him, returning to his dignified stance and leading Nappa, Raditz, and Selena outside of the large and oddly shaped pink and white building.

"Grr! I hate this! You know, I've been hearing talk about how our home planet was destroyed. At first I didn't believe it, but now they say it didn't really collide with another planet…like we thought!" Nappa spoke up in a frustrated tone.

"What do you mean?" Raditz questioned with furrowed brows.

"They say Frieza did it!" Nappa replied with a low growl, his words causing both Raditz and Selena's eyes to widen. "Vegeta! You have to listen to me! It was Frieza that ordered it all! To have yours and the princesses father killed, and to blow up our home planet!"

Vegeta stopped, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment before he turned to Nappa with his eyes narrowed. "I already knew that,"

"What?! You knew! But how can you obey Frieza when you know what he's done?!"

"So he killed my father, destroyed my people, that means nothing to me now," Vegeta uttered out coldly. "Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else, is just a delusion for the weak. There's only one certainty in life…."

Vegeta suddenly unleashed his energy, causing Selena to have to hold onto her hair and skirt from the fearsome breeze he had stirred up. "A strong man stands above and conquers all! I know how strong Frieza is. There's no way I can defeat him now…But wait and see. As the last of the Saiyans', we have flowing through our veins the blood of a warrior race! The more we fight, the more powerful we become!"

Flipping around to face his sister and fellow warriors, he boasted with a confident smirk, "With each fight, I'll get stronger and stronger! And one day I will be strong enough to defeat Frieza, and I will rule the universe! Exactly the way I was meant to…."

Raditz and Nappa exchanged glances, stunned by Vegeta's speech, yet they were soon turning to their prince and bowing with determined looks on their faces.

"And you can count on us to make sure you defeat that bastard and take your rightful place as king of the galaxy!" Nappa proclaimed with a wide grin.

"I can already taste it! The Saiyan's will finally be the strongest warriors in the cosmos once again!" Raditz exclaimed with a gleeful laugh.

 _Vegeta_ … _you may be trying to fool yourself along with Raditz and Nappa_ , _but I do know deep down_ , _you suffered emotionally when father and our planet was taken from us_ Selena thought while watching him with a gentle expression. _That's why your so determined to kill Frieza who stole your birthright and freedom from you_ ….

She turned to look up at the dark purple sky, placing a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear _. I really hope you'll be able to take down that monster_ , _brother_. _I'll always support you even if I don't agree with your actions if it gets you closer towards your goal_ … _And if for some unfortunate reason your unable to defeat Frieza_ , _maybe there's someone out there we can rely on to do the deed for us_ ….

* * *

A content sigh left Selena's lips as the mild water ran down her form, helping to ease the slight pain that came from the bruises and small cuts she had obtained on her skin.

After supper, Vegeta decided that his sister needed more help with her combat considering her 'poor' performance on Planet Shikk, and had literally tossed her into the training room.

Under his watchful eye, she was stuck dodging lasers and fighting against 'expendable' soldiers for three hours until Vegeta decided it was his turn to train. She had been more than happy to give up the room to him considering after getting all sweaty and the fact that she hadn't had the chance to change out of her clothing for three days, the girl was in desperate need of a bath.

The only problem was that the soldiers had to share the showers, and considering she was the single female soldier that worked under Frieza, she had to be extra careful. That was why Selena had waited until it was late enough where everyone on the floor should be in bed. She could only hope that no one had decided on a late night shower like she had.

"So far, so good…." Selena told herself meekly, peeking out of the door while she held onto the dark red towel she had wrapped around her form.

Another blessing was that her room was only a few feet from the showers, which was why she had left her spare clothes there, and her bare feet hurriedly walked across the cold floor.

The hallway was barely lit, so she almost didn't see the figure leaning against her door, her body instantly freezing up when he began to approach her.

 _Damn_ … _Why him of all people_ …?

"That's certainly a unique look you've got going for you, princess~"

"W-what are you doing in front of my door, Raditz?" Selena questioned, managing to glare at him despite her shaky nerves.

The long, and spiky haired Saiyan only chuckled and folded his arms across his armor. "Is that any way to talk to someone who's keeping guard over your room to make sure nothing unfortunate happens to you?"

"Thank you…but I'll be fine on my own," the lavender eyed girl murmured, keeping a wary gaze on Raditz as she started to walk past him.

"One moment. Since I took time out of my own schedule for you, I believe I deserve a reward," he said lowly, placing his hand on top of Selena's just when she was about to open the door.

A gulp escaped the pink haired girls lips since she didn't like how close Raditz was, and she inwardly shivered when his fingers slowly started to trail up her arm. "I-I know what you mean by that…and the answer is no…."

Selena winced when Raditz roughly wrapped his hand around her arm, flipping her where she would be facing him.

"Stop being so frigid! Half-breed or not, you're the last of the Saiyan females! Your obligation is to restore our dying race!" Raditz claimed with furrowed brows before he smirked. "And I highly doubt you want Nappa to be your first."

"I-I don't want either of you to be my first! Besides, Vegeta already told you to keep your hands off of me because you'll only cause problems with Frieza!"

The young woman squirmed when Raditz's other hand moved to her waist, leisurely running up the towel and dangerously close to her chest. "Yes I can remember Vegeta saying clearly he didn't want some low class warrior touching his sister. And while I respect your brother, he isn't always the boss of me!"

"Just what is going on here?"

Raditz quickly moved away from the Saiyan princess, and she admittedly had never been more glad to see Zarbon who was eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Nothing…." Raditz grunted out, letting out a small 'tch' under his breath when Selena had scurried into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. So much for his fun.

"I suggest you head to your own room, monkey." Zarbon instructed, watching the irritated fighter until he disappeared. He clicked his tongue before flipping his braided hair off his shoulder. "Lord Frieza should probably be informed about this."

* * *

"Should have known it wouldn't be long before those damn monkey's would try mating with each other. Like we need anymore of that trash running around!" Dodoria scoffed out.

"I have to agree with him, sire. While the girl undoubtedly has a unique gift being able to teleport to any planet we need her to, having a female around so many male soldiers is…troublesome," Zarbon added with a light frown. "They may be frightened of her brother, but as that weakling Raditz displayed, a low-life animal can't contain his more primal instincts."

Frieza had his eyes closed, thinking over what his subordinates had brought up. "It is a shame, but you both make valid points. The girl was useful in making sure Vegeta never thought about retaliating against me, but it seems her usefulness has unfortunately come to its end,"

"What do you plan to do with her, then, if I may ask, my lord?" Zarbon asked curiously, one of his finely trimmed dark green brows lifting up.

Frieza swished the glass of red wine he held in his hand, taking a sip from it before saying with a smirk. "I believe we've already determined that Planet Jusnars was completely barren, correct?"

"Yeah. There was no reason to conquer that dump, and you mentioned you'd just destroy it later," Dodoria spoke up with a cold smile.

"And Vegeta nor any of the other Saiyan's knew this, am I right?" Frieza asked in an amused tone. He chuckled when Zarbon and Dodoria just nodded, the confusion clear on their faces. "Good. Have one of the soldiers summon the princess here. I have a special mission just for her."

* * *

Selena grinded her teeth, standing in a defensive position as she had been surrounded by what had to be over a hundred of Freiza's lackey's.

When she had arrived on the barren and seemingly deserted planet, she had found it just a tad suspicious. She should have realized something was wrong the moment Frieza told her to leave her scouter behind since it would only make her appear more threatening to the inhabitants despite her natural charm of winning people over.

Not only was she unable to sense the soldiers that had hidden themselves before they cornered her, but she had no way of contacting Vegeta. And she had a feeling she would be blasted before she could even try teleporting to a possibly safer location. The odds were completely stacked against her, but her best option would be to try and take down as many as possible then try her luck at escaping.

"I don't understand…After showing nothing but loyalty to Frieza, this is how he rewards me?" Selena murmured, knowing that someone like Frieza had no love for those who worked under him at all, but she didn't think he could do something this underhanded.

One of the soldiers, a man with yellow skin and messy red hair, chuckled while pointing a device that he had attached to his arm, and which also amplified his Ki energy, at Selena with a smug smirk. "Lord Frieza just determined that someone like you was no longer needed. Yet he didn't want you to suffer, so make sure you stand still like a good girl and we'll end this as quickly as possible."

The pink haired girl's only answer to this was to punch the nearest guy in the face, making him yelp out in pain since her hit and actually been strong enough to break his nose.

"Bitch!" one of the soldiers snarled out, sending an energy blast at her that she managed to dodge.

Even if she may have been known as one of the weakest soldiers under Frieza's command, Selena couldn't help but smile despite being attacked on all sides and earning some nasty marks herself. The tyrant clearly wasn't underestimating her if he had to send this many men just to deal with her.

She had even managed to knock down a good number, even killing a few of the soldiers despite her abnormal hatred for violence. And it made her feel just a little happy knowing Vegeta would probably be pleased with her for a change since she was behaving like a Saiyan should.

A cry of pain left Selena's lips since she had been blasted from behind, and she was sent flying when a soldier kicked her with another sneak attack as she whimpered when she bounced a couple of times before landing on her side.

Struggling to pull herself up, Selena winced since her face was forced back onto the ground when the same yellow skinned male who had spoken earlier, placed his boot covered foot onto it.

"I'm surprised, wench. You actually managed to take out half of us…but it ends here. Any last words?"

Despite the immense pain that coursed through her body, a weak smile appeared on Selena's slightly bloody lips and she gently laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I wanted…this life under Frieza to end, and it actually is…N-not only that, but I wished to help my brother grow strong enough to defeat Frieza…When he learns of my death, w-who do you think he'll direct his anger at? He'll grow stronger…and t-then you'll all be killed…along with Frieza. I can…guarantee that…."

The soldier's eyes widened, causing the yellow skinned alien to scowl when seeing some of the apprehension in the other men's eyes and he let out a growl before he started to kick the still laughing girl in her stomach over and over.

"Your-the only one-that's going-to die!" he snarled out before smirking, getting a sick enjoyment from the way the pink haired girl coughed and her eyes watered up from the torture he was inflicting on her.

Much to the shock of the different species of men, their scouters randomly started to beep like mad when they seemed to pick up a sudden power level. And Selena weakly blinked hearing a few of the fighter's letting out screams when the scouters actually exploded on their faces.

What could only be described as completely deranged laughter seemed to be getting closer and closer, causing many of the soldiers to back up, actually looking frightened for their lives.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" one of the men shakily cried out.

Selena weakly tried to focus on what was going on, but her swollen right eye was already making it hard to see. Now the fact that she was having difficulty remaining conscious wasn't helping.

The sounds of shots being fired and screams of pure agony seemed to be all around her, and she shivered when a warm liquid was splashed onto her cheek, realizing that it was someone's blood.

Whoever was attacking Frieza's men, was doing it mercilessly and quickly. She could just barely make out a flash of a greenish-yellow and white when this man went from one target to the next.

And when everything grew quiet, she had a sinking feeling it would be her turn next….

Selena coughed, making out what looked like a pair of yellow boots that were soon directly in front of her, and she cracked a weak smile.

"Please if you…kill me…will you make it quick…?" she begged in a choked voice; her exhaustion and pain finally getting the best of her as her eyes closed, and she was left helplessly to this mysterious person.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you so much to Biku-sensei-sez-meow, tripmisses, DragonRaven12, and Ie-maru for your messages. :) Writing for Broly is a little challenging when the only thing you have to go by is his psychotic side that mainly just screams, 'Kakarot!', lol! xD But I imagine the poor guy would have split personalities where sometimes he can appear rather innocent and child-like, and then completely switch over to someone who's aggressive and maybe a bit vulgar too.)

* * *

Paragus frowned, his one good eye scanning the area as he flew at a moderate pace trying to locate any sign of his son. At first when they had landed on this planet, he had believed it to be abandoned, but for some reason, his scouter had picked up a good number of energy levels.

It wasn't uncommon for Broly to just take off and attack those he believed would test his power, but something had been different about those battle hungry onyx eyes of his. There had been a look of necessity within them, as if something were demanding he head to that area.

"There he is…." Paragus muttered to himself when finally spotting his son in the middle of what looked like a battlefield, frowning when he noticed the apparent soldiers were all dead, and even he couldn't help but flinch. He knew Broly could be vicious, but he had ripped the limbs off many of the soldiers or had blown holes straight through their torso's.

 _These men_ … _If I'm right, they belong to Frieza_ … _It isn't safe to remain here_ Paragus realized, bending down to pick up one of the scouters that was different than his own. He'd have the scientists that worked under him study it and see if they could recreate it.

"Broly. We need to leave immediately," Paragus spoke up gruffly, only to pause when noticing the figure in his arms. "Who do you have there?"

"She was being attacked by them," Broly said in an emotionless tone, yet Paragus noticed the slightest hint of concern on his face. He even oddly enough seemed to be holding onto the girl delicately, almost as if she were fragile.

"Strange for you to actually save someone. You normally don't bother unless I tell you not to kill them," Paragus mused as he moved closer to get a better look. The girl was badly beaten, making it difficult to ascertain many of her features, yet there was something very familiar about her. "No, it couldn't be…"

If this woman was who he believed her to be, Broly had made a very wise decision in not killing her too.

"Come, Broly. We'll take her with us." Paragus said, realizing he was very lucky to find some soldiers who had once worked under Frieza and had the capabilities of recreating the rejuvenation chamber from his destroyed home planet. The girl could heal more quickly, which would lead him to getting the answers he needed much faster.

* * *

 _It feels like_ … _I'm under water_ ….

That was the first thing that crossed through Selena's mind when consciousness slowly began to return to her. She could feel her body floating in a surprisingly warm and soothing liquid, and she struggled to open her eyes to discover that she was in a healing tank of all things.

 _How did I_ … _get here_ …?

She could make out figures that seemed to be monitoring her status on a machine outside of the tank, and they oddly enough looked like the sort of beings that worked under Frieza. But it made no sense why they would be tending to her injuries when they had previously been trying to kill her….

A tall figure much different from those in the room approached the tank, and Selena couldn't help but jolt when he slammed his rather large hand on the glass. She found it amazing that he hadn't broken the device.

"Has she finished healing?"

"I-I'm afraid not. She still needs a bit more time to recover…."

The scientists, at least, that's what Selena figured they were from the white lab coats they donned, appeared almost frightened of the long dark haired male, and that wasn't exactly reassuring.

The man didn't reply, his eyes remaining on Selena, and she couldn't help but feel just a little uncomfortable from this. His dark orbs almost seemed devoid of emotion, yet it felt like they were piercing straight through her very soul.

Selena could only blink at him, not able to speak because of the breathing apparatus over her mouth, but she tilted her head when his lips actually curled into a smile. Compared to at first seeming like someone who showed very little emotion, his smile was oddly enough kind.

 _Funny_ … _He's acting almost as if he knows me_ ….

"There you are, Broly. You shouldn't bother her. She needs relaxation to regain her strength," a rough male voice spoke up, and Selena turned her attention on a shorter man with tan skin and dark hair similar to the one he was addressing.

 _Broly_? _I feel like_ … _I know that name_ ….

"Forgive my son. I know you must be confused, but I'll answer any questions you may have. For now, just rest until you have finished healing. Come now, Broly."

The one known as Broly seemed almost hesitant to leave, his hand remaining on the circular tank. Feeling strangely warm that this man seemed genuinely concerned about her, Selena smiled weakly behind the breathing mask, managing to place her hand on the inside of the glass where she hoped this would reassure Broly that she would be okay.

* * *

Some time after the two men had left, Selena realized she must have dozed off for her surroundings had yet again changed when her orbs were opening. She was lying on a bed that could barely fit two people in a medium sized metallic room. There was a metal desk nearby along with a mini fridge and dresser. The room even contained a shower and toilet with a rice paper screen nearby to more than likely provide some form of privacy.

Though what surprised her the most was the very tall and lean, yet still muscular figure standing over her bed gazing down at her; this causing the pink haired woman to squeak and fall out of the bed.

"B-Broly, right? You startled me…." Selena expressed meekly when it didn't look like he was going to say anything. He was just staring at her, almost like he was studying her and this caused the back of Selena's neck to heat up. For someone of very little words, he was actually a little intense.

When he extended out a hand to her, she smiled shyly and took it; having to hold back from wincing since his grip was strong, and she gulped since his tug had made her face connect with his exposed abs.

"U-um…where are we?" Selena stuttered, quickly pulling back and putting some distance between the quiet male and herself.

"Your on my father's ship." Broly replied, his voice surprisingly soft.

Selena's lavender eyes widened at this. If that was the case, there was no telling where she was in space. She did feel a bit frightened, but Broly and his father had healed her when they could have just left her for dead. So it was possible that she might be able to trust them.

"I see…You were the one that saved me before, aren't you? Thank you," Selena told the dark haired male gently, smiling faintly at him.

However these words made a strange gleam shine in his onyx eyes, and the pink haired girl couldn't help but put a bit more distance between them when his lips started to form into a rather sadistic looking grin where he then uttered out, "They're all dead. And if any more of them come near you, I'll kill them too."

"H-huh…? I don't think…you'll have to worry about that. They most likely think I died, too…." Selena commented in a weakened tone. His personality had changed so drastically, it greatly alarmed her. For a moment he had appeared rather innocent, but Broly seemed to have a darker side as well.

"There you are, Broly," a clearly exhausted voice expressed, causing Selena to turn and see the man Broly had called his father standing near the open door. He gave his son a wary look before he turned to the pink haired woman, surprising her when he bowed. "It's a relief to see you're doing well, Princess Selena."

"How do you…know my name?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me. It's been years since our planet was destroyed after all," the tan male mused with a deep chuckle. "My name is Paragus. I used to serve under your father…And you've already met my son, Broly."

These words caused Selena's eyes to grow slightly large while something she must have erased from her mind years ago clicked back into place. "Paragus…I-I do remember. You were one of the few soldiers that served directly under my father that didn't treat me coldly…."

Her attention turned on Broly. He had returned to his despondent façade, yet his lips formed into a small smile when Selena's eyes met his.

 _This is_ … _that small baby I used to talk to when I was a child_ Selena pondered in amazement.

She couldn't help but feel bad for having forgotten him, but considering Vegeta had instructed her to stop crying all the time and to just accept that their planet was gone…Selena supposed she had blocked out the painful memories in her mind in order to move on.

"Broly…You've really grown from the last time I saw you…." she said, not able to help but state the obvious.

Yet realizing he was that tiny baby, it was hard not to be astounded. Granted it had been twenty three years, and even though he had a young and rather handsome looking face, he was taller than both her and Vegeta combined. Even Nappa looked small compared to him.

Still other than that brief moment where he showed a slightly darker side, he really didn't seem to have the disposition of a normal Saiyan male. But then, she recalled he was only half-Saiyan like her.

"Princess…" Broly said in his calm voice, giving a small nod.

"Please, just call me Selena. With our planet gone, I don't exactly have that title anymore," she admitted with a sheepish smile. Though she turned to Paragus curiously. "I'm really happy that both of you survived, but how did you escape?"

The Saiyaness swore she saw a shadow flicker over Paragus' face, but it was just as quickly gone, and she decided she must have only imagined it. "Your father wished to test my son's powers and allowed me to accompany him to the planet he had been assigned in order to inform him of Broly's progress. Indeed we were lucky for I witnessed Planet Vegeta's destruction just as our ships were in orbit."

Selena felt her chest tighten. She could only imagine how devastating it must have been witnessing your home's end and knowing you had just barely managed to escape death's cold embrace yourself. "I see…It really is a miracle both of you survived…Here I thought there were no others that lived…."

"I am not certain if you are aware of this, but Frieza is the one who destroyed our home planet," Paragus mentioned, closing his eyes when the young woman nodded her head showing she knew this herself. "While searching for others of our race who possibly survived, we discovered that any that hadn't been on the planet were tracked down and killed by Frieza or his men…"

A solemn look overtook the older Saiyan's features and he remained quiet for a moment before continuing. "Thankfully, Frieza has made many enemies in his wake and those that were able to escape the lizards grasp or had some how managed to survive their own planets demise joined my side. We've been searching for a new planet to call our home where we might be able to finally live our lives in peace."

Having moved back over to the bed to sit down, Selena stared down at her lap. She had never felt much love for any other Saiyan's besides her family. They had often treated her like she was some sort of mistake or didn't belong among them…Still, she did feel terrible for those that had been hunted down and slaughtered like animals.

"Besides myself, a low class warrior named Raditz survived along with a high ranking officer called Nappa," Selena quietly spoke up, gripping onto her tattered skirt when her brother's image popped into her head. "Along with…Prince Vegeta."

"Then the prince is still alive?!" Paragus gasped out, a frown forming on his lips for a brief moment before it was replaced with an expression of relief. "I am glad to hear that! If that is the case, how did you become separated from your brother and these other Saiyan's?"

Selena chewed on her bottom lip before answering in a slightly strained voice, "We've been…serving under Frieza these last few years. I-I'm not too certain why, but Frieza must have seen me as a liability because his soldiers ambushed me…."

It made her wonder what had caused Frieza's sudden rash decision? He had never shown signs before that she was a nuisance to him; treating her often as one of his top soldiers the same way he did Vegeta…Yet when a sudden idea crossed through her mind, it was amazing she didn't rip her skirt more than it already was when her grip tightened.

"Could it be because Raditz tried to-" she stopped her sentence short, not wanting to remind herself of what could have happened.

Seeing the lavender haired girls body starting to shake, caused Broly's eyes to narrow. "Tried to what?"

Hearing Broly speak up when remaining silent for so long caused the Saiyaness to jump, and she smiled awkwardly, wondering why he seemed so angered?

"Oh, nothing. I'm just very tired and confused right now." Selena said, this partly being true. Even though she was certain she had rested plenty, her body felt completely drained of energy.

Paragus was eyeing his son, cautiously gripping onto the controller on his wrist seeing the look on Broly's face and the way his fists clutched at his sides. There were many times when his sons violent side would emerge for no reason at all, but the princess seemed to be having an odd effect on him. Emotions that shouldn't be there were emerging when he was in her presence.

His sons reactions reminded him of when he was just a babe and how the only time he seemed to not be sniffling was when the girl was around. But surely he had no idea who Selena even was? She herself had admitted to having forgotten the both of them which was understandable considering she had been a toddler. And Broly, he had only been a few days old.

"What…should I do? I need to find Vegeta, but I'm not sure where to look…."

Selena's voice broke Paragus out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure whether she was asking them or she was just muttering things to herself, but the girl looked completely lost and on the verge of breaking down.

Paragus let out a sigh before saying in a more gentle tone. "I understand you must miss your brother, but if he is serving the very man who tried to kill you, searching for him seems unwise. It's possible that we may run across Prince Vegeta on one of the planets we visit. For now, you should remain here for the time being,"

He turned his attention on the door, saying in a sterner tone, "You may come in now."

Selena blinked, a little surprised to see a breathtaking woman with light blue skin and darker blue hair entering the room with what looked like clothes in her arms. Her golden eyes held a warmness within them that made Selena feel at ease. Though this might have been from the fact that she hadn't been around many females.

"If you ever require anything that you feel uncomfortable asking Broly or myself for, Marva here will assist you," Paragus informed while the servant approached Selena and placed the clothes in her arms.

The pink haired Saiyaness was surprised by just how soft the material was. She had never felt anything or admittedly seen anything like it before. The pants reminded her of the ones Broly wore while the tunic was also pure white. There was also a silk purple belt to most likely tie around the long top.

"Thank you," Selena said with a soft smile, earning a similar smile from Marva before the woman turned to Paragus, giving a small bow before taking her leave.

"We'll leave you for the time being. Feel free to explore the ship as you wish," Paragus said, giving his own bow and then motioning for Broly to follow him.

Placing the clothes to the side for now, Selena gazed up to see Broly about to exit out of the room. "Broly, maybe later we could talk? I'd like to learn more about you,"

"If that is what you wish," Broly responded with a nod of his head.

Selena blinked a few times before letting out a light laugh. "You shouldn't talk to me just because I asked, but if that's something you want to do, too. But I really would like to know you better,"

The very tall Saiyan was a complete mystery to her. While part of her would admit Broly was somewhat intimidating, she had to remind herself that Saiyans' tended to have very short tempers. She couldn't count how many times Vegeta had lost his and would blow up the nearest objects or people around him, much to her chagrin.

Broly blinked multiple times as if not able to comprehend her before a wisp of smile crossed his features. "I would…like that."

Selena sent him a kind look since she had noticed a hint of emotion in his normally apathetic gaze and once he had closed her door and she could no longer hear his footsteps, she moved to lock her door out of instinct, deciding she might as well have a shower.

* * *

Broly trailed behind his father who had waited on him, the two walking in silence, something that he was used to. It had become rare when his father actually spent time with him these days. He seemed too focused on finding planets to gather soldiers and servants for whatever ambition he had in mind. Part of him wondered if the princess wasn't involved in his father's schemes. His father certainly had seemed happy when discovering her.

Happy. That felt like a foreign word to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such an emotion. Actually, Broly realized he didn't feel much of anything these days…Other than the absolute thrill he felt from battle.

Yet when he had detected Selena's presence, Broly had experienced a contentedness. It was odd…Almost like a warmth was surrounding his body when he had held her or looked into her eyes. It had been a sensation he knew he had encountered a long time ago.

But he had also seen fear within her orbs, too. Something he was used to witnessing from those in his presence. This made him frown, and feel just a bit angered. While it was normally amusing watching others cower before him, he didn't want her to look at him like that. Seeing her like that had made a coldness spread over him, which he didn't like at all.

"Broly? Is something the matter?" Paragus questioned, a brow raised since Broly's energy seemed to be rising and then falling. He didn't realize it was because of the confused and conflicted emotions running through his sons mind.

Not really sure how to answer his father, Broly shook his head and asked something else that had been on his thoughts. "You didn't tell Selena the truth. Why?"

Paragus was lightly taken aback, not having expected that question at all. He cleared his throat, giving a small pat to his sons arm. "Because I'm certain the princess wouldn't want to hear that her own father tried to have us both killed. Either she wouldn't believe us, or it would no doubt devastate her,"

"You didn't tell her we were going to the South Galaxy, either. Vegeta won't be there, and she wants to find him,"

Paragus pursed his lips at this. He wasn't used to Broly questioning his decisions. Normally the boy did whatever he was told, unless his blood lust overtook him….

"Its better if the princess doesn't know this. Even with your power, confronting Frieza is costly at the moment, and you know some of his bases have informed him of the destruction you've caused to certain planets...We need more soldiers, and we're likely to find them elsewhere," Paragus explained with a sigh. "It will take time, but she'll reunite with her brother eventually. I guarantee that."

Figuring Broly had nothing more to say, Paragus turned and started to make his way toward the cockpit. However Broly's next words caused him to pause and his muscles to tense since he could hear the clear warning inside of his sons tone.

"You aren't planning on hurting her, are you?"

A few moments passed before Paragus found his voice and he turned to Broly with a reassuring look. "Of course not, Broly. The princess will be safe so long as she remains with us."

 _Besides_ , _she is one of the few remaining Saiyans'_ , _and a female at that_ … _It would be foolish to allow anything to happen to her_ Paragus thought, a dark smirk suddenly creeping up his face. _Though the same can't be said for the_ ' _honorable_ ' _Prince Vegeta_.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much to Ie-maru, DragonRaven12, Biku-sensei-sez-meow, Aeroza, SoraMalfoySlytern, ChainzOfThePast, AngelWolf1994, KingCreations, SleepingLlamas, and BlueLagoon for your reviews. I was so happy when I read them! x3 Also a big thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and added the story to their alerts! I apologize for taking so long, but hopefully the double chapters make up for the delay.

BlueLagoon: Thank you! I'm really happy you're enjoying the stories that much! :) The fights and capturing the characters personalities is always something I worry I might not be doing well, so it's always nice to hear someone say that I am. :3

And I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others! ^_^)

* * *

Walking around the ship and taking in it's massive size, Selena was surprised to discover the spacecraft was much more spacious than even Frieza's main vessel. She figured this was due to most of Frieza's men being scattered around the various planets he had conquered, while the large army under Paragus all seemed to live aboard the ship.

It was actually rather heartwarming knowing Paragus gave all of these former soldiers and victims a new home. At least until they could find a new planet they would be able to call their own; a place where they could truly be free.

 _I suppose I'm finally free_ … _but it doesn't feel right_ Selena realized, stopping in front of a large oval window where she gazed somberly out at the vast galaxy. _Not until Vegeta is here with me_ ….

She lightly gripped at the crystal necklace she wore, wishing more than ever her brother hadn't been so stubborn to take one of her mother's smaller stones. At least then they would have been able to communicate even at the small risk of Frieza or one of his minions overhearing them.

"Miss?" an exotic, yet delicate voice spoke up. Turning to see who was addressing her, Selena smiled lightly when seeing Marva. "Monsieur Paragus wanted me to inform you dinner is served."

At the mention of food, Selena's stomach let out a small growl of approval, causing the woman's cheeks to turn the same shade as her hair. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until now.

"I-I see. Thank you for telling me," Selena expressed timidly, nodding when Marva offered to lead her to the dining hall and she moved to walk beside the taller female.

Glancing around, Selena was surprised that she hadn't noticed before, but the other females they happened to pass seemed to be from the same species as Marva, and she noticed that most of them appeared to be doing various chores on the ship. She frowned lightly at this, wondering if they had chosen to do these tasks or was Paragus forcing them to do so?

"Is something the matter, miss Selena?" Marva asked confused, seeing the lavender eyed girl having stopped where she looked to be in deep thought.

"Huh? O-oh no. Everything's alright," Selena said, shaking her head before approaching one of the two large doors that Marva had opened.

She couldn't help but chew nervously on the inside of her mouth since she was about to dine alone with two men she barely knew, even if both of them didn't seem like bad people, being around guys like Raditz had made her just a bit wary of the opposite sex.

"Come, miss Selena. I will lead you to your seat," Marva said with a reassuring gaze, causing the pink haired girl to blink from surprise. Had she been that easy to read?

"That's really kind of you, Marva. And um, if it's alright with you…could you just call me Selena? It doesn't feel right having you call me miss…."

The blue haired woman was now the one to wear a look of astonishment, but she smiled faintly and simply nodded, leading the rather shy princess into the large room and toward a brown and white rectangular table that was covered with different varieties of meats and vegetables.

"I'm pleased to see that you've chosen to eat with us. Help yourself to anything that you'd like. I'm sure you must be famished," Paragus voiced after Selena had sat down in the chair Marva had pulled out for her.

The Saiyaness just sent him a sheepish look, but her eyes lit up as she reached for what looked like a turkey leg, having to hold herself back from devouring it in one gulp.

"This is delicious!" Selena couldn't help but praise, trying a little bit of everything.

Paragus chuckled while he wiped at his own greasy hands with a piece of cloth. "You can thank Marva for that. She's in charge of preparing all of the meals along with most of the cleaning that's done on the ship,"

"I used to prepare most of the meals for all of the soldiers myself. I should get some tips from her," Selena mused, gently running a finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"It's a shame you were reduced to performing such minimal tasks. I assure you, dear Selena, that won't be required of you here."

Selena just scratched at her cheek since admittedly she liked cooking even if she wasn't the best, tilting her head when feeling eyes on her and she turned to see Broly watching her. Yet when her orbs met his, he looked down at his plate as if he were ashamed.

"Aren't you hungry, Broly? You've barely touched anything," Selena asked gently, finding his behavior rather cute since he was playing around with the contents on his plate in an almost bashful way.

"I'm afraid Broly isn't used to eating around others, especially women. Most females tend to be…intimidated by his presence," Paragus mentioned with a sigh.

Selena lightly bit at her bottom lip remembering how she had been frightened herself by him for a moment, not able to help but feel guilty from her reaction. True she still didn't know much about him, but watching Broly's actions now, he seemed genuinely gentle; a trait she wasn't used to seeing in the men she had been around. It was honestly surprising someone of his demeanor had taken out all of Frieza's soldiers when he didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

"Well I hope you won't be too awkward eating around me, Broly. Especially if I start sharing meals with you and your father every day like this," Selena said with a giggle. "I mean, if you want me to, that is?"

Broly was the one who was now tilting his head, causing the lavender eyed girl to have to bite at her lip to stop from squealing at his reaction since he looked almost like a young child.

"No…That would be fine," Broly said in his usual quiet tone, a very small smile on his lips.

Paragus rose a brow at the two, yet a more serious expression soon appeared on his older features when Marva approached him to whisper something in his ear.

"Is something the matter?" Selena asked seeing Paragus closing his dark orbs.

"No. I was just informed that we've reached an inhabited planet. If the people will allow it, we need to gather provisions from them," Paragus answered, his attention on Broly, but his son made no sign that he might cause unnecessary trouble. "We have a long journey ahead of us, you see. So if there's anything you require, please tell Marva."

Giving a small shake of her head, Selena stood up. "I think I'll help Marva, then. I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air," She turned to look at Broly, her hands moving to rest behind her back. "Do you want to come too, Broly?"

"It would be best if Broly remained on the ship. He doesn't do well with large crowds. Isn't that right, son?" Paragus spoke up before the long haired half-Saiyan could.

Broly only nodded his head, looking more indifferent than usual as he stared down at his plate. Selena wasn't really sure what to think, but she gave a small nod, staring at the reserved male for a moment; a small sigh leaving her lips before she turned to follow Marva off the ship.

* * *

The other females had left to do shopping of their own, talking in an accent Selena didn't know. It made her wonder if Marva was the only one who knew the common language as she told the pink haired girl to stay close by. They didn't know what sort of beings they were dealing with, after all.

"I'll be careful. Though the residents don't seem bad," Selena commented, noticing they had a human quality to them, other than the pointed ears, horns on their heads, and their large one eyes. And they were just going about doing every day normal activities.

"Still, you should always remain cautious. You never know when someone who looks friendly can turn on you, and treat you like nothing more than a mere slave…." Marva claimed, a deep frown on her face while she examined some fruits from a nearby stand that resembled stars.

"Paragus isn't treating you like that, is he…?" Selena asked softly.

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that…Paragus actually saved our planet from another invader who took control of my former home world," Marva explained with a sad smile. "You see, I come from a race of all females known as Rynerans, so I'm afraid it made us easy targets…We believed Paragus would take advantage of the fact that we are not fighters, but he returned our freedom. So some of us chose to go with him to repay our debt."

For some reason, Selena got the feeling Marva wasn't telling her the whole story, but she decided not to question her further, turning her attention instead on a flyer that was attached to a nearby wall.

"Seventh Sanctum fighting competition today. Anyone is welcome to join. Winner will receive one thousand zeni," Selena read with light interest. "Sounds fun!"

"I would never have guessed you were into such activities," Marva said with a hint of amusement.

Selena rubbed at the back of her neck, letting out a small laugh. "Well normally I don't like fighting. Especially when it involves killing…But it is exciting to watch others when its just a simple combat match,"

"And I suppose seeing the sometimes attractive fighters has nothing to do with it?" Marva teased with a knowing smile, giggling at Selena's beat red face and her stutter of how that wasn't true. "Well I suppose it would not hurt to have a quick look."

The arena had been set up a small distance outside of the oddly slanted town in a wide open area, numerous people gathered around it as two people were already up on the large platform engaged in a match.

One of the fighters really stood out as he appeared to be a shiny giant robot with a golden and dark blue body, his eyes also a piercing blue. And he had just sent an icicle from out of his fist at his red haired and one eyed opponent who barely managed to dodge it; the area where he had been standing completely freezing over.

"Is it really fair to let a robot compete?" Selena asked confused, seeing the poor guy badly sweating since he had almost been turned into an ice sculpture.

"You've never heard of the Metalman species?" Marva questioned, smiling lightly when Selena shook her head. "The fighter may look like a robot, but he is not one. He's a living breathing being just like you and me. To be fair, this is my first time seeing one up close, so I can understand how hard it must be to believe."

"I see…Something tells me the Metalman is going to win his match, too…." Selena acknowledged with a small sweat drop, seeing the cyclopean male rolling around on the ground holding his red throbbing hand which he had tried to punch his foe with.

Rubbing at the top of his oval shaped head, the Metalman gave his swearing opponent a chance to stand back on his feet and launch himself once more at him before he delivered a simple punch. And it was enough to send the red haired male flying off high up into the air, only for his screaming form to painfully face plant with the ground outside of the ring.

The audience was quiet for a moment, more than likely from shock or to wait on the proctor to confirm that the guy was only unconscious, soon erupting into loud cheers that caused the robotic being to beat on his chest that let out a series of loud metallic clanks.

"And in a round that barely lasted ten minutes, we have our first winner, Atox!" the announcer proclaimed, jumping up onto the arena. "Is there anyone here brave enough to challenge him?"

Silence seemed to fill the crowd, other than a few murmurings, until one deep voice spoke up, "I will take up that offer."

The voice belonged to an incredibly pale man who had an almost sickly look to him with sharp black hair that pointed outwards. He was garbed in a leather black one piece, wearing no shoes. Yet his most distinct features had to be his golden eyes, incredibly long fingers, and long curved dragon-like tail.

Perhaps it was his gothic appearance or the fact that the challenger gave off an extremely cold attitude, but the announcer was clearly nervous to ask the male his name as he held the microphone in front of him to answer into.

"Zos…."

"Not much of a talker, eh Zos?" the announcer questioned, laughing nervously when he was simply ignored. He cleared his throat before turning to grin at the crowd. "Now for the second match! Atox verses Zos…BEGIN!"

Zos remained where he was, his surprising move making Atox let out a confused sound of mechanical noises before he ran at his opponent with surprising speed for one of his size and weight, trying to hit the dark haired male with a flurry of punches.

"This Zos fellow is certainly light on his feet," Marva complimented since he was dodging every one of Atox's attacks by simply shifting his body from side to side; his arms remaining crossed across his chest the entire time.

"Yeah…." Selena agreed softly, her eyes slightly widening when Zos grabbed the fist that was aimed at his face, shockingly lifting up the robotic-like male and tossing him to the other side of the ring. It was probably just a miracle Atox didn't bounce right off.

Clearly stunned by this action himself, Atox remained where he sat just blinking multiple times. He soon hopped back onto his rectangular feet, his eyes narrowing while a blue aura surrounding his form causing many of the onlookers to shiver from the sudden decrease in temperature.

What looked like lasers shot from Atox's eyes, but it was clear they were more than just simple energy beams as they froze Zos' lower body when they connected. Oddly enough Zos didn't even appear fazed by this strike, even when more of his body started to freeze over.

 _Is he actually forfeiting the match_ Selena pondered, her dark brows furrowed. But then, Zos didn't seem like your average fighter. Even if she couldn't read power levels without a scouter, she could sense he was hiding his real power. _But just how much is he hiding_ …?

Gasps or sounds of displeasure left the audience since it looked like this match was already over for Zos' body was nothing but an ice statue now. The proctor moved to examine Zos, leaning his ear against him to make sure he was still alive. However when feeling warmth coming from the ice, he quickly jerked back, and it was a good thing he had for intense flames had burst straight through the ice.

"Clankity?!" Atox cried out, no doubt wondering what in the world was going on, too.

"You do have some unique techniques, but they are useless against me," Zos claimed, the flames dying down. He extended out his arm where a small ball of fire appeared in his palm. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Atox quickly shielded his face to protect himself from the small, yet fast fireballs Zos hurled at him. They may not have looked that powerful from their size, yet they were enough to push Atox backwards where he was getting deadly close to the edge.

"I expected you to be a decent challenge, but it seems you're nothing more than a rusted piece of scrap metal…." Zos stated icily, his words seeming to drain any fight that had remained in Atox away for his body had frozen up. And he fell from the arena when Zos hit his form with a mere kick.

"I-I'm not certain what happened here, ladies and gentleman…But the winner of the second match is the mysterious Zos!"

"I feel a little bad for Atox," Selena expressed with a sad smile seeing tears in his blue eyes while he remained where he lay.

"It seems the Metalmen are a sensitive race. That insult really affected him," Marva voiced with a pitiable look of her own.

Admittedly there did appear to be other strong fighters within the crowd, but after Zos' impressive display, no one was eager to take him on. The winner of the tournament had already been found, or so it appeared….

"No. There's still someone here who may be worth fighting," Zos claimed, stopping the proctor when he was about to declare the winner. His emotionless orbs landed on Selena, much to her surprise. "You."

"H-huh? Me…?" Selena stammered out awkwardly, looking around where she hoped he had made some sort of mistake. It didn't help that the spectators were confirming what she already felt for many had burst out into loud laughter from Zos' clearly bizarre words.

"You may look like a weakling, but I can tell that is not the case," Zos continued with a very small smirk. "I came here to find someone who might be able to challenge me, and so far, you're the only one that's peaked my interest."

Selena just looked down at her feet not certain what to think. It was incredible just to find someone who could apparently read power levels without something to assist him, and not only that, but he possessed abilities that far surpassed her own. She'd be lucky if she lasted a minute against a guy like this….

 _What should I do_ …?

 **Get on that arena and fight him before I throw you up there myself**!

"So then, you've decided to fight me?" Zos said, mildly amused when the pink haired woman shakily climbed up onto the platform.

Selena just gave a twitchy smile in response, though she was inwardly crying. Ever since she was little she was used to Vegeta normally making most of her decisions for her. Yet even far away from him, she could still hear her loud brother's commanding tone inside of her head.

 _I should probably be concerned about that_ ….

"You do not have to do this, Selena! Monsieur Paragus will be very upset if anything were to happen to you!"

"…I'll be okay, Marva. It's not like killing is allowed in this tournament…Erm, right?" Selena spoke up sheepishly while gazing at the announcer.

"That is correct! I will immediately step in and disqualify you if I see either of you taking things too far," he replied sternly. "Then if you are both ready…Zos verses Selena! Let the third match of the tournament begin!"

Expecting Zos to just stand there and let her make the first move the way he did Atox, Selena couldn't help but squeak when he lunged at her; barely managing to raise up her arms to block his relentless punches.

Knowing he'd be able to overcome her defense eventually, she quickly teleported away, gathering a violet Ki blast in her palm that she sent at the dark haired male when he turned around to face her.

"A teleportation technique…I wasn't expecting that," Zos admitted, lowering his arms which he had held in front of his face to block the blast. "But your holding back. If you continue to do so, you will lose."

Selena just chewed at her lower lip knowing he was right, Zos' next words making her deeply frown.

"Perhaps there are reasons for why you choose to hold back against your opponents, but I require no sympathy!" Zos uttered out, letting out a yell as a wall of fire appeared in front of him and shot at Selena.

 _I suppose he's right_ … _I may not like it_ , _but I don't want to demean him_ Selena thought, causing the audience to gasp when she flew up into the air to dodge the fire wall. _So_ , _I'll put everything I have into this fight_!

Selena once again gathered energy into her hands, this time sending a volley of Ki blasts at Zos who was having to dash around the arena to dodge them. It wasn't long before he was up in the air with the Saiyaness, the two of them having a stare down before charging at each other.

"S-shouldn't you be calling that they're both out of bounds?" one man shakily asked since it was rare when he could actually see the two of them, but they were nowhere near the arena anymore.

The announcer was too stunned to reply. They had never had fighters like this competing in the tournament before. He could only hope they didn't get carried away an end up going near the city with any of those crazy attacks of theirs.

Landing back on the arena, Selena lightly panted. She noticed that Zos didn't even look winded when he descended himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wonder how much further you can go? You probably didn't realize this, but I have yet to unleash my full power," Zos revealed, closing his eyes for a moment before they shot open where they seemed to glow, matching the red aura that had surrounded him.

 _I was actually afraid of that_ Selena thought with a small smile, standing her ground even though the entire planet was violently shaking. _At this rate, there won't be an arena to fight on_ ….

She prepared herself for when Zos would come in for the attack, not expecting the large figure that seemed to come from out of nowhere and land in front of her.

"Broly…?" Selena said softly, lightly startled by his change in appearance. His black hair had changed to a neon blue with a purple tint, but what was most shocking was his body. His form had not only increased in height, but was much more muscular and bulky.

"What sort of being are you…?" Zos questioned with narrowed eyes, a small bead of sweat trailing down the side of his head. He had never felt such an immense power like this in his lifetime, yet it was clearly unstable. Which made this monstrosity all the more dangerous.

A sadistic grin formed on Broly's face while he unleashed a dark laugh. "I am death…And you, you will be my first victim!"

"S-sir! I'm afraid there is a match currently going on…And killing is not allowed in this tournament…!" the commentator spoke up a tad weakly.

Broly simply turned to the blond haired cyclopean male with a twisted smirk, a green Ki blast forming in his hand that he fired. Luckily the announcer and the audience who had been around had managed to flee from the attack that would have easily killed them all.

"What are you doing, Broly?! Stop this!" Selena exclaimed when seeing him readying another energy blast to aim at the panicking crowd, and she grabbed hold of his large arm.

"Your in my way!" Broly growled out, knocking the pink haired girl roughly from the arena where she landed next to Marva.

"Y-you mustn't go near him! He'll kill you!" Marva implored, her entire frame shaking when she moved to help Selena back onto her feet.

Broly had focused his attention back on Zos who he was now engaged in combat with, and it was clear the Saiyan warrior's strength far surpassed Zos'. The attacks Zos did manage to land on the massive alien barely left a mark, and Zos was gritting his teeth when Broly had his large hand pressing against his throat where he slammed him into a nearby cliff.

"I don't understand…What happened to him?" Selena asked softly. She frowned from concern since Marva only shook her head, her arms wrapped around her quivering body. The poor woman was terrified, and seeing Broly's merciless nature, it was understandable why.

"BROLY! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Selena turned to see Paragus flying toward them fast, landing on the amazingly still standing arena and holding onto his wrist where the device he had on his right hand started to glow green.

Broly was launching himself at Zos, who was struggling to stand up, soon stopping during mid-attack and gripping at his head where screams of both pain and frustration left his lips.

While it seemed Broly was struggling to fight whatever it was Paragus was doing to him, his form soon went completely limp; his eyes losing any battle lust they had once possessed and showing no emotion at all. His hair had also reverted back to its original black color along with his stature which had returned to its more lean physique.

"Paragus what did you do…?" Selena asked confused, gazing from the golden ring-like bracelet he wore to Broly who was slowly making his way over toward them.

"I understand you must be confused. I'll explain everything once we return to the ship," Paragus replied gruffly, placing his tanned hand on Broly's back and giving him a small push to make him walk in that direction.

Selena ran a hand through her hair unsure what to think, and blinked when the announcer and host of the tournament approached her, practically throwing the bag of money into her hand and asking her to never return to their planet.

A small sigh left the lavender eyed woman's lips after they had ran off, her attention turning on Zos. She made her way over to the pale skinned male who had his eyes closed and seemed to be resting, placing the bag of zeni beside him.

"You deserve this more than I do," she voiced gently, giving a small bow. "I'm so sorry about what happened…."

Zos opened his eyes, watching as Selena started to walk off as the words he spoke made her pause in her pace. "You should distance yourself from that man. His actions are completely unhinged where he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone in his path…That could very well include you…."

Selena felt a small chill run down her spine, but she tried to ignore the sudden fear that was creeping up inside of her and simply smiled as she turned to give Zos a small wave, flying off to catch up with the others.

* * *

(A/N: You gotta love Broly when he goes all sadistic, lol! xD But if I remember right, his hair doesn't turn to a greenish yellow until he loses the crown that Paragus is using to control him...At least, that's what wiki said. And wiki's not the most reliable source. :P

Also a lot of you might have guessed it already, but I created Marva to pair with a certain character who always gets the short hand of the deck. He deserves love too. x3)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Normally I don't like posting chapters this short, but I thought it deserved a chapter of it's own instead of combining it with my last one. There are some darker elements in this part...but it's a new idea to help show why Broly is so unstable. Whether its good or not, I'm not really sure. ^^' There's a small cute moment as well. So if there's any other sweet ideas that you'd like to see between these two, just let me know. :))

* * *

Once back on the ship, Selena leaned against the wall while waiting on Paragus to come out of Broly's room. She hoped he would decide to shed some light on what had happened to cause the young Saiyan to become so unnecessarily violent.

A light sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at her white boots, perking up when hearing the automatic door opening where a disgruntled Paragus stepped out.

"Is Broly…alright now?"

"Yes. He's resting for the moment," Paragus replied with a small grunt. "I didn't expect we'd encounter someone with such a high power level on that small planet…It's what caused him to lose control in the first place…."

"What do you mean lose control?" Selena questioned softly, rubbing at her left arm.

"I'm guessing your brother never informed you about your father's experiments?" Paragus asked, scowling at the confused look on the lavender eyed girls face as she shook her head. "Come. I think it would be best if you were sitting down to hear this."

Leading the princess back to the dining area, Paragus had a cup of tea brought to the two of them before taking his own seat at the table.

"Do you remember when you were a child I told you Broly had Tuffle blood within him like you?" Paragus inquired, closing his dark eyes when he was given a small nod. "In truth, there were quite a few Tuffles that still resided on Planet Vegeta before its destruction."

"Then…father and the other Saiyans' didn't wipe them out after they captured their planet?"

"No. Some were kept as trophies after the war, though slaves would be the more correct term considering what most were used for…It wasn't surprising that some of the women ended up carrying pups. What we did not expect was the power level these children would contain…The Tuffles were an intelligent yet incredibly weak species, so the fact that their DNA mixed with ours could produce such potent offspring was astounding.

"This led your father to decree that both male and female Saiyan's of the higher class procreate with the Tuffles to produce more Halfling offspring…It was his goal to create an unstoppable army, one that I'm sure he hoped would be able to stop a monster even like Frieza."

Despite the horror and disgust at hearing how these poor Tuffles were used, Selena gulped back the slight bile that had risen in her throat to say, "I can't believe Vegeta never told me there were other half-Saiyan's like me…."

"I'm sure it's because he learned that those that were born before you were unfortunately disposed of," Paragus said, his face darkening.

"A-are you saying that father had them killed? But why?!"

"While their strength would have been extremely useful to us, it became clear they could not control it. Many of the children if they did not destroy themselves with their own power, they lashed out at those around them without any warning…King Vegeta realized the risk they posed and had them eliminated…."

It felt like her body had been encased in ice, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her shaking form. How could Vegeta never tell her about any of this…? If children born from a Tuffle and Saiyan had unstable blood within them that caused them to attack anyone in their presence, did that mean she did as well?

"So why wasn't I killed too…?" Selena whispered, her face slightly blue.

"Simply because you were different from the others. Born with a much weaker power level, it was clear you would not be a threat to anyone," Paragus voiced softly. "And its because of you that Broly was allowed to be born."

"Because…of me?"

"When Paragus learned my mate was carrying, at first I feared he would destroy her and my child…But it seemed the last request of his wife was that anymore children that were conceived be given a chance the same way that her daughter was…The things your father did were indeed cruel, but he cared a great deal for your mother…As I did for my own mate…Unfortunately, all of the Tuffles' who gave birth died during delivery…."

Paragus' hands that were gripped together were lightly shaking, and Selena could see the sadness within his dark eyes. She wouldn't have believed it, but it seemed Saiyan's really were capable of true love….

"I'm not certain if you remember, but Broly was born with a high power level himself. At first, it did appear he would be a normal Saiyan child," Paragus spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "It wasn't till he was much older that I discovered he displayed the same maniacal traits that the other half Saiyan's possessed."

"You mean…Broly's the one that injured your face?" Selena said with a small gasp when Paragus pointed to his scarred left eye.

"Yes. Seeing how he would even injure me and anyone he came across when his battle lust was stirred up, I had this device created to control him," Paragus explained, showing the golden armlet he wore. "It may seem heartless that I'm controlling most of his actions, but it's the only method to restrain his rage and power…The only way to keep him from destroying himself with his own immense strength…."

Hearing all of this left Selena feeling both lost and distressed. She had loved and adored her father, and while hearing that he did care about her mother instead of seeing her as just some sort of tool…Selena couldn't help but feel anger toward him. That the lives of these Tuffles and their children could mean so little to him, he didn't even try to find a way that could possibly save them….

And Broly…The poor guy had to inwardly be suffering. Selena couldn't even begin to imagine how it must feel not being able to control your own impulses. Most Saiyan's were driven to fight, but his were on a much more extreme and dangerous level. One that he simply could not restrain because of his DNA….

"I'm not certain how you grew up so normal young Selena, but your presence has an oddly calming effect on my son," Paragus voiced, a very small smile on his lips. "Perhaps having you around may do him some good. Of course, if you are too frightened to be near him after what you witnessed today, it would be completely understandable. Everyone on the ship does there best to avoid him…."

Selena blinked multiple times, glancing down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. Truthfully, seeing Broly attacking so viciously like that had scared her, and her form that he had shoved away from him still ached a little from the force he had used. And yet….

"…I want to help Broly. There might not be anything I can really do for him, but at least I can be there for him. Something tells me he must be lonely if everyone shuns him like that," Selena expressed softly. A smile soon formed on her face while she let out a small laugh. "It might have been a long time ago and he might have just been a baby…but we were friends. I feel terrible that I forgot…but I promised him I'd come back to him someday, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't keep that promise and stick by him."

Paragus' eyes shot wide in obvious disbelief since he wasn't expecting the Saiyan princess to say such words, not able to help but smile as he gave her a grateful expression. Honestly before King Vegeta had committed his heinous act against Broly and him, he had hoped to convince the king to allow his daughter and Broly to unify when they came of age. Undoubtedly the two of them would be able to produce powerful children, ones that might be even more unstoppable than their sire….

 _I suppose I will just have to see how things play out_ Paragus pondered as he watched Selena leave the room with a thoughtful look. Still, he couldn't help but smirk imagining the anger it would cause Vegeta if he learned his only sister had mated with a fellow warrior he had clearly disliked when he was brat.

* * *

Instead of heading for her room, Selena found herself stopping in front of Broly's. She hesitated a moment before walking inside the rather cold room, biting her lip when seeing that Broly was laying on his back, his lids closed while his bare chest was gently rising up and down.

 _He really looks so innocent when he sleeps_ Selena couldn't help but notice with a light smile as she quietly moved closer to him.

From the way Broly's closed eyes would often shift and the grimace that would sometimes appear on his face, it appeared he wasn't having a very peaceful sleep. It almost seemed like he was struggling against someone or something in whatever sort of dream he was having….

"You poor thing…You can't even find any serenity in your dreams…." Selena said gently, running her hand through his dark bangs that framed his face in a soothing manner.

When his features seemed to relax more, Selena smiled softly, deciding she should leave before she ended up disturbing him.

"Huh?" she gasped out, lightly startled when a hand had grabbed her wrist.

An "Eep!" left Selena's lips when she was tugged toward the bed, her entire form taking on a crimson shade since she was now being held tightly in Broly's arms like she was some sort of stuffed animal!

"B-Broly? Could y-you let me g-g-go…?" the Saiyaness badly stuttered out, struggling to break free from his strong hold, but her actions only seemed to make Broly's embrace grow that more secure.

 _He's awake, right? He's probably just ignoring me is all_ Selena wondered, feeling slightly dizzy since she had never been pressed up against a guy like this before. And it didn't help that the guy was exposed from the waist up….

Managing to wiggle around where she was at least turned to face him, Selena blinked since his eyes were closed and a small content smile was on his fair features. The guy looked so peaceful, that there was no way he could be faking his nap….

 _I really should try and wake him up right now_ ….

Yet even as she thought this, she couldn't bring herself to disturb him. For some reason, she got the feeling Broly didn't have many peaceful sleeps, and she didn't want to take this moment away from him. No matter how incredibly uncomfortable she felt….

 _I suppose it won't hurt if I stay here for now_ … _I can always try and leave later if he shifts in his sleep_ Selena decided with a faint smile, closing her eyes to try and relax. Though she might not have intended to fall asleep, that was exactly what she ended up doing in Broly's surprisingly warm hold.

* * *

(A/N: To be fair, I actually don't hate Paragus. :P Some of the things he did to Broly were wrong...but he did seem to genuinely care about his son. Which is more than I can say for the typical full blooded Saiyan. And his hatred for Vegeta's family is completely understandable. Of course that hatred is one of the reason's he'll probably still end up dying in this story since I can't ever see him forgiving Vegeta. ^^')


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Thank you so much to SleepingLlamas, masterbroly, CyanideRoses, KingCreations, SoraMalfoySlythern, and Ie-maru for your reviews. You guys are awesome! :D Also a big thanks to those following, who favorited, and added this story to their alerts. And I apologize for the long wait. ^^

I was listening to Katy Perry's ET while writing this, lol! Never knew how much that song matched Broly. xD Well, I guess it matches most of the guys from DBZ~ *Huggles Piccolo action figure*)

* * *

The first thing Selena realized when she had awoken from a rather restful sleep was that her body felt not only safe, but strangely toasty. A space ships room tended to be cold, especially after waking, so she couldn't help by sigh happily and cuddle into the hard object that was next to her and providing said warmth.

"What are you doing?"

Eyes shooting open at the voice, Selena blinked multiple times to see that Broly was staring at her with a confused expression. The pink haired woman let out an awkward laugh, scooting away from the male-a cry leaving her lips since she hadn't realized she was at the edge, and she ended up tumbling right off the bed.

"You seem to do that a lot," Broly noted, his face displaying its usual indifferent expression.

"Y-yeah…I'm very clumsy," Selena replied back meekly, letting out another embarrassed laugh while slowly standing up. She rubbed at the back of her warm neck, a sheepish smile on her dry lips. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I was watching you sleep."

Broly saying this so causally, as if there wasn't anything strange about doing such an act, caused the Saiyanesses face to become redder. Just how long had he been awake and watching her, she couldn't help but wonder?

Then again, she was probably the one at fault considering she had fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to stay in his room this long, and he had probably been startled to discover her right next to him.

"Guess it must have been odd finding me in your room. I apologize…W-well, I should leave so you can freshen up…" Selena murmured, giving a quick bow before turning rather quickly on her heels. She figured there was no point in telling Broly he had pulled her into bed with him, so she was surprised when she once again felt a hand latching onto her wrist.

"You didn't answer me. Why were you pressing your face against my chest?"

Nearly falling to the ground again, Selena shyly turned back to face him. "It was…just instinctual. You were warm, and I wanted to…get closer to that warmth…" she explained, her cheeks practically steaming.

From what Nappa surprisingly told her about Saiyan relationships, it was rare when Saiyan's who had mated showed tenderness like that, but sometimes they would rub against their intended to show their love. Yet Broly and her barely knew each other. Selena wasn't certain if he even knew what a relationship was.

A surprisingly thoughtful look appeared on the dark haired Saiyan's features. "No one's ever been that close to me before…It felt odd…"

Selena lightly bit at her bottom lip, gently prying her wrist out of Broly's loosened grip where she could sit beside him on the bed. "Truthfully, neither have I…Most people I've tried to avoid getting close to…"

She frowned to herself since when working for someone like Frieza, it had been better to avoid making friends or even falling for someone for that matter. If he found there was anyone Vegeta or her had cared about, the monster would have no doubt used that person against them. Despite already having the two under his full control to do with as he pleased.

"I suppose part of the reason could be the Saiyan DNA in us that keeps us from being very affectionate…But it does feel nice to have someone close to you; someone that helps you feel safe…" she finished off with a faint smile.

Broly's onyx orbs narrowed in contemplation while he said in his soft voice, "Safe…? Was that the reason why I didn't have the nightmare…?"

"Nightmare?"

"…It's the same every night. I'm in a black void, yet I can hear a horrible cry that makes my head hurt and ears bleed…The wailing turns into screams, countless bodies soon appearing before me. I realize I'm the one who killed them all, though I have no memory of doing so…There are voices calling me a monster, an abomination, even though everyone is dead. But soon, nothing. It's just silence. Endless silence…I find that more frightening than the screams…."

Her lavender eyes as wide as dinner plates, Selena stared at the despondent look on Broly's face, and though it was barely there, she could make out a hint of sadness inside those dark orbs of his. It made her own heart ache. She didn't want to think about how many innocent lives Broly had taken when he lost control, but from what she could make out from his dream, it seemed he regretted his actions. And it was possible he was terrified that he would eventually be alone when there was no one left to kill.

"Yet you didn't have the nightmare when I was laying next to you?" Selena asked quietly, nibbling on her lower lip when her fellow half-Saiyan gave a silent nod.

Taking in a deep breath and hoping Paragus wouldn't kill her, (or both of them for that matter), Selena tenderly took hold of Broly's hand. "Then if it keeps you from having that horrible nightmare…I'll come sleep beside you every night."

Broly's head tilted as if he were puzzled by her words, but soon, a small smile was erupting onto his features. "Will you end up falling out of the bed every time you awaken if you do?"

Not able to tell if he was actually teasing her, Selena still couldn't help but laugh, and shook her head with a grin. "Well, I'll try my best not to, but no promises there."

* * *

Broly had seemed a bit saddened when she left him, but having a feeling Paragus would be coming to check up on his son, Selena figured it would be better not to linger around any longer. Though she promised him that she would find him again later.

Feeling she would just become restless if she returned to her room, Selena found herself wandering around the ship where she came upon what seemed to be a training room. It reminded her of the ones Frieza had in his own main ship and home bases; the lasers that were set up to track your life force very similar to real Ki blasts.

This training space seemed a bit more high-tech as Selena looked over the computer to discover that it could actually make holographic images which fought and had a physical form similar to an actual person. And they would automatically disappear when severely injured or the computer was shut down.

 _Too bad we didn't have this sort of training equipment back home_ Selena pondered grievously knowing how many people had died just so Vegeta and herself could polish their own skills.

Shaking off her regrets, Selena found herself stepping into the training room. After her small fight against Zos, she knew she still needed to improve. Growing stronger was the only way she'd ever be able to help Vegeta defeat Frieza. That was, if she could ever reunite with her older brother.

Giving a small slap to her cheeks to stop herself from tearing up like a child, the pink haired woman braced herself when three very life-like figures appeared, and she moved into a defensive stance when they charged at her.

Not only was she having to dodge the physical attacks being thrown at her, but the lasers as well. With the red colored lasers shifting to different parts of the large room, this made it more difficult to determine where they would fire from, and she ended up earning marks on her side, left arm, and cheek.

Still, she had managed to defeat two of the holograms which left her with a single opponent to deal with. These holograms seemed to have an intelligence to them, and she found it surprising that he was almost anticipating her strikes, having some how learned the attack pattern she used.

Trying to hit it with a sliding kick after dodging a laser, her lavender eyes widened when the silent figure simply jumped to dodge her attack. Selena quickly distanced herself from him, but he was quickly upon her and she closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to block the holograms attack. So, she was startled when she never felt the punch that should have impacted with her face.

"Selena? What in the world are you doing?"

Selena turned to face the slightly frantic voice to see Marva staring at her with widened orbs, the curly blue haired woman running over and gently taking her injured arm that had a bit of blood trickling down it.

"You have been injured…!"

Giving the concerned woman a reassuring smile, Selena shook her head. "It's just a few scrapes. I'm alright. Though the training system here really doesn't hold back,"

"So, you were training? But why? There's no reason for you to do so," Marva expressed with a light sigh.

"I suppose it's a habit I've picked up. Whenever I had any free time, my brother normally made me spend it training because I was too weak," Selena admitted with a small laugh, rubbing at the back of her head. She smiled even if her words had caused Marva to frown. "It was frustrating, but it was Vegeta's own way of showing he wanted me to be able to protect myself…And I don't want to let him down by taking things too easy. At least, not until we reunite and can take down Frieza together."

"Reunite with your brother…" Marva whispered, lightly chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes. I don't think I'm going to get very far with these lasers in the room. Maybe I should ask Paragus if I can borrow one of his scouters so I can at least keep track of them…"

Marva closed her golden orbs for a moment, a serious look appearing on her face once they opened. "If you learned to sense energy for yourself, you would have no need for a scouter,"

"Sense energy…myself? Do you really think that would be possible?" Selena asked, her eyes widening in mild disbelief.

Marva nodded, taking the woman's hands in her own with a kind smile. "Oui. It is rare, but monsieur Paragus can sense energy himself, though he prefers scouters. Even seigneur Broly is able to do this. So I am most certain you'll be able to master this technique as well,"

At the idea of learning such a helpful technique, one that Frieza and his goons didn't even possess, the Saiyan princesses eyes brightened happily. "Could you please teach me how, Marva?"

Marva didn't say anything, a playful gleam in her own eyes while she surprised the pink haired girl by taking the purple belt Selena wore and tying it like a blindfold over her golden eyes. "Have you ever played hide and seek?"

"Not in the normal sense…It was more like hide or get blasted whenever I managed to convince Vegeta to play with me…" Selena confessed with a sheepish grin.

 _The poor girl_. _What kind of childhood did she actually have_ Marva pondered while a small sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. It was probably a miracle Selena still had such a sweet disposition.

"I want you to find somewhere to hide, and I'll find you by picking up your spiritual energy," Marva instructed.

Nodding her head, Selena quickly dashed off, finding a nearby utility closet to hide in. It wasn't long till Marva had found her, and no matter how far she distanced herself from the blue skinned woman, she would always manage to locate her. Eventually she would even start to catch Selena before she could hide, even when she teleported to the other side of the ship.

"Th-that was amazing, Marva! No matter where I went, I couldn't get away from you," Selena panted out once they were back in the training room, her figure slightly bent over while she caught her breath.

"The best way to master this skill is to incapacitate yourself. Such as wearing a blindfold as I just did," Marva told the young woman with a light smile. "Once you learn Ki sensing, you'll be able to perceive the life force, location, and power level of anyone. Especially if that person's Ki is incredibly powerful. No matter how far they are, you will most likely be able to find them."

 _Which means I might be able to find Vegeta or Frieza's energy without having to try and discover what planet they're own_ Selena pondered, a determined look forming on her face.

"But not only will you be completely blind, but you will be unable to hear me," Marva continued, handing Selena soft cotton balls along with the belt. "This will help you to find me in a different manner than the normal way. Once you cut off your senses, I want you to clear your mind."

"I understand," Selena said with a small nod, placing the silk belt over her eyes and the cotton in her ears. Darkness and silence having surrounded her, Selena took in a deep breath and cleared her mind. Her body completely immobile, she found that she couldn't feel anything.

 _Well I guess it wouldn't be a rare technique if it wasn't difficult_ Selena thought with a small smile.

* * *

Three weeks passed by, and if she wasn't working on her Ki sensing, Selena was spending her time with Broly. Normally she ended up doing most of the talking between them considering the male was much more quiet than her, telling him about all of the places she had visited during her scouting missions.

She found it heart breaking that while Broly and Paragus traveled the galaxy themselves, Broly rarely got to set foot on the planets they stopped at. It made sense why…but it seemed wrong to her that he was forced to spend most of his still young life stuck on this ship.

No wonder the poor guy seemed so socially awkward…

It also seemed that those on the ship had discovered Selena was spending most of her time around Paragus' son, her spending the night with him being extra surprising, so it was understandable why whispers that there was something more between them passing around the vessel. Strangely enough Paragus seemed almost happy by the rumors, something which left the lavender eyed girl feeling both perplexed and flustered.

Broly and her were only friends, and nothing more. Of course, she knew she'd be lying to others and herself if she claimed she didn't find him attractive in both personality and appearance…

"You do not seem able to focus today," Marva spoke up with a disapproving click of her tongue, an orange glow that was emanating from her hands surrounding Selena's battered body.

"I'm sorry…I just have a lot on my mind," Selena apologized with a sheepish smile, sighing since the aches she had been feeling were beginning to fade.

"Your lucky I know how to heal. Monsieur Paragus would be livid with us both if you were constantly going back and forth to the healing tanks…I don't even want to picture how seigneur Broly would react if he saw you injured…" Marva expressed with a heavy sigh.

"We're Saiyan's, so they shouldn't be too shocked to see me getting injured by training," Selena brushed off with a small laugh. Though a very faint pink tint had formed on her cheeks. "Do you really think Broly would be upset if he saw me hurt…?"

"Oui. I've never seen him open up to anyone the way he does you," Marva confirmed, though her right eyebrow was lifted up slightly. "I know he has not transformed in some time, and it may not be my place to say this…but I worry about you being around him so often."

Selena stood up from where she sat once Marva had finished healing her, stretching out her slightly stiff body. "I know his temper can be intimidating…but it isn't his fault he becomes like that. Broly's genuinely a kind person. He just doesn't know how to express himself very well,"

"The way you are defending him, I would say you have feelings for him…? Don't tell me those silly rumors going around are the truth?" Marva questioned, crossing her arms over her busty chest while she frowned.

Selena squeaked, waving her arms defensively in front of herself. "O-of course it's nothing more than gossip! I-I don't even have time to be thinking about romance…!"

 _Still_ , _I can't deny this strange pull toward Broly that I've been feeling growing stronger the more I'm around him_ Selena thought while nibbling on the inside of her mouth. _I've never felt this way before_ , _and its so bizarre_ … _Most guys I didn't even want around me_ … _but it's different with him_.

"What are you doing? I just finished healing you and you're going back into the training room?!" Marva scolded when the pink haired girl was entering numbers into the computer, surprising Selena when the normally calm and proper woman actually bonked her upside the head.

"Maybe you should take up fighting. That really hurt," Selena voiced while rubbing the small bump that had formed on her head, laughing awkwardly at the look she received. Even if Marva was only a couple of years older than her, Selena couldn't help but wonder if this was what it was like to have a mother?

Giving her an apologetic smile, Selena shyly told her, "I-I know I should rest, but I have to keep pushing myself. I…want to make Frieza pay for trying to kill me, and especially for what he's done to my brother. And I can only do that if I keep training…"

"…I understand. Yet ten holograms seems a bit excessive…" Marva pointed out with a sigh and troubled look.

"You can always turn off the computer if you think the situation has become too dangerous," Selena told her with a soft smile; narrowing her eyes when the first target lunged at her.

Thanks to Marva, Selena had nearly mastered Ki sensing, now able to tell more accurately when the lasers were going to aim for her. And it certainly made dealing with the holograms much easier as she was able to concentrate on the computer images instead of worrying about where the next blast would come from.

Aiming an upper kick on one of the holograms, this causing it to turn into pixels before disappearing, the Saiyan girl quickly held up her arms to block the flurry of punches that were abruptly being directed at her.

She managed to land her own punch directly in the holograms stomach, only to cry out when another one landed a surprise hit on her, and she went crashing into the wall. Wiping the blood at her mouth away, Selena let out a yell before charging at the one who had attacked her.

The holograms seemed to have realized she had the upper hand if they assaulted her alone, and Selena couldn't help but let out a small "eep!" when they started to gang up on her. Dodging multiple punches and kicks certainly wasn't easy, but the situation reminded her of the time when Frieza's men attacked her, and just recalling that moment made her blood boil.

Ignoring the pain from her now bruised cheek, Selena let out a low growl, sending the one who had just hit her away. Before it could crash into the door, a figure walked through it, grabbing the hologram and squeezing it until it vanished in his hold.

"Training, are we?"

"B-Broly?" Selena gasped out startled. His hair once again had changed to it's bluish-purple shade, yet at times, it looked like it was trying to flicker to a more golden green color.

"If you wanted to fight someone, you should have just asked me," Broly chuckled out, a large grin forming on his lips. Letting out a fearsome scream, the energy he unleashed was enough to destroy every single one of the holograms.

Selena winced since he had sent her crashing backwards into a wall, and before she could even stand up on her feet, Broly had lifted her up by the collar of her shirt.

"I can hurt you much worse," he claimed, his tongue coming out to lick at the dark smile painted on his lips.

His comment caused the back of Selena's neck to feel hot considering he had sounded a bit suggestive, and she squirmed slightly in his hold. "I-I'll try to remember to ask you next time…Um, could you please put me down?"

"So, why is a weakling like you training in the first place?"

"Does it really matter…?" Selena asked softly, only for her orbs to grow larger since Broly's large hand had moved from her collar to her soft throat.

"P-please let her go! Your father will-" Marva tried to say, only to scream when Broly turned to send a Ki blast at her, his attack knocking the poor woman into the wall and leaving her unconscious.

"M-Marva?! How could you do something like that?!" Selena yelled, her brows furrowed while she tried to pull his had off of her throat.

"Because I wanted to. Answer my question," Broly replied in a low tone, his grip tightening, which caused Selena to cry out from pain.

 _T-that's easier said than done when you're literally choking the life out of me.._.

"I was training so I'll be able to…stand a chance against the man who's forcing my brother to serve him," Selena wheezed out. From the darkened look that had formed on Broly's countenance, she was starting to wonder if she should have lied?

"Your planning to leave? Do you really think I'd allow you do that?!" Broly demanded with a slight growl, slamming the girl against the wall. An even more crazed look had formed in his solid white orbs before he leaned in closer to say in a huskier tone, "I'd rather kill you myself then let you escape."

Selena coughed since he was putting a lot more pressure on her, and at this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if Broly ended up snapping her neck in half.

"P-please, Broly…stop this…I know the real you wouldn't…hurt me…" Selena croaked out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"But I like that look of pain in your eyes, and the fear…!" Broly said with a chilling laugh.

Feeling almost like her head was about to explode, the barely conscious girl blinked when noticing an odd light coming from the crystal necklace she wore. And it seemed to be having a strange effect on Broly.

"Ghh! What…is…this?!" he exclaimed, dropping Selena to the ground and gripping at his own head that felt like it was splitting in two. He let out a loud yell of both pain and frustration, his hair flashing from its blueish-purple hue back to its normal black.

"Broly…" Selena said hoarsely, watching as the tall male fell to his knees, sweat pouring from his face. When his figure had eventually returned to its normal self, Selena found herself reaching out toward him.

Her hand was slapped away, Broly's eyes completely wide when they met Selena's and he shakily stood up on his feet. He could only stare at her with that petrified expression, slowly backing up before running from the room.

Selena sat there for a while in a daze, her fingers reaching up to gently touch her sore neck. When her gaze fell on Marva, she slowly stood up before making her way over to the blue haired woman, a weak sigh leaving her lips since her wounds didn't look severe.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Selena turned to see Paragus and a few of the soldiers rushing toward her, and she gave a very small smile to show she was alright seeing the concern on the older Saiyan's face.

"Broly…where is he? His energy was spiking, but then it suddenly faded…" Paragus questioned, his eyes cautiously looking around.

"I don't know…He just left…" Selena told him in her still hoarse voice, shaking her head when Paragus said they should tend to her injuries. "I'm fine…Please, just look after Marva."

Selena lightly gripped onto her crystal, feeling that the normally cold gem had a soothing warmth coming from it, something that her shaken up nerves needed very much at the moment _._

 _I don't really understand what just happened_ … _But I think my mother's gem might have saved my life_ …

* * *

(A/N: Yandere Broly, lol! xD I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't all that interesting, but the next one I should be moving into the main story-line of DBZ. I just figured I should have Selena mastering Ki sensing so it would make sense how she discovers her brother's on Namek in the first place. ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thank you so much to Jayden Smith, Stacked Waters, the guests, and Chocola et Vanilla for all your reviews. And also to those who chose to follow, fave, and add this story to their favorites as well. By the way, have you guys seen the trailer for the new Broly movie? I'm super excited for it. The movie looks so frickin epic! *Squeals* xD)

* * *

Lying on her bed, a small sigh escaped Selena's lips as she stared at her mother's crystal that rested between her thumb and index finger. No matter how she looked at it, or how beautiful the purple gem was when the light hit the crystal and made it shimmer, it appeared to be nothing more than an average stone.

Yet despite this, it had been able to calm Broly. True it seemed to have caused him pain too, but he had returned back to normal because he had been close to the gem…And the more she pondered the idea, Selena had a hunch this was the reason why she had never become unstable like Broly and the other infants that shared her genetics did.

Either having created this crystal herself or discovering the mineral, it was thanks to her mother that she had grown up so normal, and this notion made Selena's eyes slightly water up. She had learned from her father that her mother had been something of a scientist and was the type to push herself when it came to creating and discovering new ideas. And though she had never met her mother, it touched Selena knowing that she had no doubt worked tirelessly just to devise a method that would save her daughter and her fellow half-breeds…

Wiping at her eyes, Selena sat up and reached for the pouch that contained her other crystals within it. They might have been smaller than her main one, but she was certain they possessed the same qualities her own stone did.

"If I can convince Broly to keep one of these crystals on him at all times, he might not ever have to worry about losing control again," Selena whispered to herself, a small hopeful smile forming on her lips.

Getting him to take it from her was the only problem. After what happened in the training room, Broly was doing his best to avoid her. Even knowing he might have killed her, Selena couldn't find it in herself to blame or hate him. Instead, it seemed Broly was condemning himself, rarely ever leaving his room these last couple of days.

"There. Most men probably don't like jewelry…but he'll be able to keep up with it better this way." Selena murmured, holding up the crystal which she had turned into a necklace similar to her own.

While you couldn't tell whether it was day or night up in space, most of the crew tended to sleep around this time, and as Selena made her way for Broly's room, she could only hope that he was still awake.

 _It must be hard for him to fully rest_. _If his nightmares have returned_ Selena pondered sadly when she found herself standing in front of Broly's door. He had only claimed he didn't have nightmares when she was around, but perhaps this was another side effect the crystal brought on him…

Hesitating a moment, Selena gave a small rap to his door before asking, "Broly? Are you still awake?" When she was greeted by silence, she chewed on her lower lip before continuing by saying, "Would you please let me in? I have a present for you…"

Broly was wide awake, sitting on his bed as one hand was covering his face while his other was gripping at the plain white sheets. Inwardly he felt tormented. It was if someone were squeezing his heart for there was a horrible ache there that wouldn't seem to go away.

His instincts wanted to have the princess near him again. He missed those few days when he would awaken to find her soft and warm body in his hold. She seemed so small and fragile against his frame, that he was oftentimes afraid he'd find that he had broken her without realizing it. And yet, she also kept him from feeling like a mindless beast.

But despite this, he had nearly killed her…He had almost killed the one person who didn't treat him like he was a monster, this causing him to grit his teeth and grip at his black locks.

In the darker corner of his mind, another voice was telling him that breaking her, that killing her would be the only way to keep the princess close to him. That eventually, Selena would want to distance herself from him, something that he couldn't allow to happen.

"Broly…?" Selena questioned with concern since he had unleashed a sudden yell, and it sounded like it was mixed with both pain and anger.

"G-go away…!" Broly rasped out, pulling even harder at his own hair while he tried to ignore the menacing voice that kept creeping up into his mind. It wanted him to let Selena in, but he couldn't. He was too scared about what he might do to her.

Placing her hand on the door, Selena almost felt tempted to knock it down. It sounded like there was something very wrong with him…Yet doing so would be an invasion of privacy, something she disliked herself, and she was a little afraid she'd only make things worse.

"…Alright. I'm leaving what I have for you in front of your door," Selena said with a troubled sigh as she placed the necklace down on the floor. "And Broly…if your still upset about what happened, please don't be. I'm not angry with you…and I could never hate you…"

These words caused Broly's onyx orbs to widen and he only removed himself from his bed when he heard her footsteps growing distant. Pushing a red button to unlock his door, Broly blinked before peering down where he saw a small rock attached to a string.

"What is this?" he pondered, gingerly picking up the small stone. He might have only been an infant at the time, but he could suddenly recall a memory of a young girl smiling at him from behind a window, saying how she would give him a crystal just like hers when he was older.

Holding it, he felt a strangely tranquil sensation washing over his entire frame. Almost like his body had been garbed in an invisible cloak…It was the same experience he often had when he was around the girl, the only time when his mind was at peace without any troubling or dangerous thoughts. And it caused a rare, genuine smile to form on the Saiyan males thin lips as he ran a finger across the smooth crystal before placing it around his neck.

* * *

Walking aimlessly with her head lowered, Selena didn't really pay attention to where she was headed. It was only when she heard the sound of voices that she perked up from surprise, noticing she had found herself at the control room.

"And your certain? His space ship is headed for Planet Namek?"

"Yes, sire. Some of the men and myself learned this from the last planet we stopped at. Apparently, a few of Frieza's soldiers were taking a break in the local bar there. They were discussing how Vegeta arrived at one of their bases all beat up, and he looked like he had seen a ghost when he was informed Frieza was headed for that barren rock."

 _Vegeta_?! _I can't believe Paragus managed to locate him_ Selena thought, her eyes completely wide. She remembered Paragus had only stopped at the planet currently being discussed so the soldiers could take a break off the ship as many were complaining. Wherever they were headed, it seemed there were not many inhabitable planets in the area…Now, she wished she had went with them instead of remaining in her quarters. _I would have made Frieza's men tell me everything they knew about my brother myself, then_ …

But another thought made her heart sink. T _hey said Vegeta was hurt...And not only that, he's pursuing after Frieza_ … _That doesn't really sound like he's working with him_. _Don't tell me Vegeta's decided to_ -

"Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before Vegeta decided to rebel against his lord," Paragus spoke up with a small chuckle. "With any luck, they'll end up killing each other in their scuffle."

"Kill…?!" Selena gasped out softly, but covered her mouth hoping she hadn't been overheard. She could understand Paragus wanting Frieza to meet his demise, but why would he wish that same fate on her brother as well?

She cautiously peeked into the room, feeling a sense of relief washing over her as Paragus' attention was on a screen that displayed various planets and their coordinates. He hadn't realized he was being watched, and Selena felt even more grateful than ever to Marva for teaching her how to make her energy completely disappear.

"It won't be long until we've left the northern galaxy and entered the southern. No doubt Frieza's planning something, but we'll have hopefully put enough distance between us and him," Paragus muttered, a small smirk on his face. "There we will find a new planet to rebuild the former home world of the Saiyan's and restore the nearly extinct race. Thankfully, we have the princess to help us with that."

A cold chill spread throughout Selena's body while her face had grown pale, and she wrapped her arms around her form that was lightly trembling. She had a good idea what Paragus meant by that, and she didn't want any part of it.

Here she had put her trust in him, but he only saw her as a tool he could use for his own goals the same way Frieza had. The only question was Broly aware of what his father was planning? It left her feeling hurt if he did know, but while this thought was troubling, Selena knew it wasn't what she needed to be focused on at the moment.

 _I have to get off this ship_ _as quickly as possible_ …

* * *

Whenever she crossed Paragus' path, she had to do her best not to act differently around the male. Selena didn't want to even imagine what might happen if he became suspicious of her…What she hadn't expected was to run into Broly while going over her escape plan in her mind. He hadn't been leaving his room, so why now of all times?

"B-Broly! H-h-hello!" Selena greeted with a shy smile. When noticing what was around his neck, she couldn't help but feel a warmness growing in her chest. "Your wearing the necklace I made for you…"

"Yes…No one's ever given a gift to me before," Broly said, his dark orbs shining with clear happiness; his expression causing Selena to feel both pleased to see him this elated, yet so bad for him at the same time.

 _Just looking at him_ , _I can't imagine him lying to me the same way Paragus has been_ ….

Moving closer to him, Selena surprised the tall male when she reached up to touch the crystal, yet her fingers were also brushing across his bare skin. Not only did the back of his neck feel hotter, but he had felt an odd tingling sensation just from her feathery touch. This might have also been due to the fact that he could feel compassion coming simply from her caress, a sentiment he wasn't used to.

"It looks good on you," she complimented, not noticing the small frown that appeared on his face when her soft finger tips left him. Her gaze had turned on the white boots she wore. Part of her felt she needed to tell Broly she was leaving, and another was saying that would be a very stupid idea.

 _But would it be so bad_ … _if I asked him to come with me_ she pondered, a finger moving to rest against her chin. _No_ … _what is wrong with me_. _It would be selfish of me to ask him to leave his father_ …

"Is something wrong?" Broly questioned, his eyes narrowed since the pink haired girl had started to nibble on her thumb nail.

Realizing she was acting suspicious, something she had been trying to avoid, Selena let out an awkward laugh, and rubbed at the back of her head.

"Everything's fine. I just tend to drift off sometimes," she claimed, avoiding his gaze when it was clear he wasn't buying her odd excuse. "A-actually Broly, I just wanted you to know that…no matter what happens, I never wanted to do anything that would cause you pain...But I promise as long as you keep that crystal near you, we'll always be connected."

Broly's frown deepened, feeling even more perplexed by the girl's bizarre words. And he wasn't sure what to think when she gave him a smile that looked sad for some reason before she was running away from him. He felt tempted to chase after her. It felt like…she was leaving him. The same way she had left him years ago…

* * *

Quietly as she could, Selena made her way toward the control room, doing her best to avoid the hallways where members of the crew were. She could barely sense Paragus' energy, this hopefully meaning that the man was asleep.

What made the nervousness she felt ease up slightly was when she noticed the control room was pitch black. Her only fear now was that someone might notice the light and they would sneak up on her without her realizing.

"Okay…now how do I find out which quadrant Planet Namek is in?" Selena pondered quietly. She gulped since she had never been the best when it came to technology, and there were so many levers and buttons, she had no clue which ones did what. "Should I just push all of them and see what happens?"

"That sounds like a very foolish idea," a voice sighed out from behind her, causing the pink haired girl to jump and squeal in fright.

A small sweat drop rolled down Marva's head since she sometimes found it hard to believe this girl came from the same species as Broly and Paragus, and she approached the princess who was breathing heavily with a weary expression.

"If you didn't know how to use a control panel, you should have come to me, Selena…"

Selena placed a hand on her racing heart that was slowly starting to calm down. "Marva I…I'm sorry, but I thought you might try to stop me if you knew I was planning on leaving…"

"So you learned what Paragus was planning," Marva sighed out, an ashamed look appearing on her light blue face. "Forgive me…I wanted so badly to tell you the truth myself, but I was…frightened. I am so very sorry…"

Selena looked down before she peered up at Marva with a faint smile. "No, I understand. I wouldn't have wanted you to get in trouble because of me,". She surprised the blue haired woman when she stepped forward to grab both of her hands, gently squeezing them within her own. "You should escape with me. When Paragus learns I'm gone, he might turn his attention on you…"

Marva's pupils grew larger, and she nibbled on her bottom lip before looking away. "I do not know if I should…I would be abandoning my people, and I would only get in your way…"

"That isn't true. And I promise once we find my brother, we'll come back for the other Rynerans," Selena reassured in a bright tone. "I'm sure we can find a planet all of us will feel safe on."

Marva gave a small smile back at the Saiyanesses optimism, a determined look now in her golden orbs as she moved over to the control panel. Her fingers deftly moved across the various button's and keys while Selena watched the computer screen as it shifted through numerous planets before landing on a certain one.

"So that's Planet Namek. I didn't realize it would be so far away," Selena murmured while scratching at her cheek. "I've never teleported to a planet at such a long distance before, and I'm a little nervous…"

Selena doubted she'd be able to lock onto any power levels to make sure she did end up there either. While her teleportation did come in handy, even if she did know the coordinates, she never knew where she would exactly end up. There had been plenty of times when she had found herself on the wrong planet, floating in the middle of a large body of water, crashing through someone's home, or even finding herself right in the middle of a battle.

"If your brother has just made his way to Namek, it should take him some time before he reaches the planet himself," Marva mentioned thoughtfully. "There are some spare space crafts on board. We can take one and get closer to our goal before you attempt to get us there much faster."

Even though part of her was worried they still wouldn't reach Frieza and Vegeta in time, Selena knew this was the only way. "But won't Paragus be notified if we steal one of his ships…?"

"Normally yes, but that won't be the case if we disarm the alarm system." Marva voiced with a sly smile.

* * *

The lavender eyed female couldn't help but feel impressed since Marva had not only disarmed the alarm's, but she had gotten the guards to leave the area with a few simple flirts and risqué promises if they'd meet her at a certain area; something Selena knew she'd never be capable of doing.

"We are just lucky the men Paragus had on patrol weren't too bright," Marva hummed out with a light giggle, leading Selena to two small ships built only for a single person to board.

 _At least I'll know how to work these ships_ Selena thought with a small smile since they were the exact same pods Vegeta, herself, and the others under Frieza would travel in.

"We'll be asleep until we reach Planet Xacladus for five months. It's one of the closest to Planet Namek…" Marva's voice spoke through Selena's intercom once they had both boarded their ships.

"Right!" Selena exclaimed, making sure everything was correct before she pressed the launch button. As the chemicals that would place her into suspended animation entered into the craft, Selena closed her eyes. Her mind lingering on one thought before she lost consciousness.

 _Please_ , _brother_. _Just don't do anything reckless and try to stay alive until I get there_ …

* * *

When Paragus awoke the next day, he was in for a huge shock. Neither Selena nor Marva could be found anywhere on the vessel. The older Saiyan gritted his teeth since when he had been discussing Vegeta with one of his soldiers he had gotten the sense he was being observed. It appeared he wasn't being paranoid like he had believed.

"Damn it all!" Paragus growled out when he entered the deck where the ships were stored, noticing two were missing. This caused him to flip on the frightened guards he had put in charge of the area. "Explain how you allowed this to happen?!"

When he received inconsistent excuses, he raised up his hand, causing the two men to scream when he obliterated the both of them with a single Ki blast. And spotting Broly arriving no doubt to check what the commotion was about, made him realize his troubles had just intensified.

"Father, is it true what the others are saying? Is Selena gone…?"

Beads of sweat appeared on Paragus' face, but the consequences could end up being worse if he lied to the boy. "Yes…But we'll bring her back immediately. We know where she's currently headed…"

 _Our only problem is that Frieza is there as well_ …

A cry of pain escaped Paragus' lips when he was lifted up by his neck by his glaring son. "What did you do to make her leave? I know this is your fault!"

"Ghh…! It's not like that…Broly! Sh-she overheard me mentioning her brother was on Namek. I'm sure…the princess is going there to find him..." Paragus wheezed out, trying to pull the male's large hand off of his throat.

Deeply frowning, Broly dropped his father carelessly on the ground and made his way over to one of the remaining attack balls. It was amazing with his size that he was even able to fit inside of the round space ship, but it was still a tight fit for him.

"Wh-what are you doing son?! There's no need for you to go after her!" Paragus weakly cried out. Truthfully Broly probably was the only one who would stand a chance against Frieza if they crossed paths, yet he still didn't like the idea of his child putting his life at risk.

While it was true it would have been better to have another Saiyan female to help restore their nearly extinct race, Paragus could surely find someone else just as suitable for his son to bed. A gulp left the older Saiyan's lips at the look on Broly's face, knowing it was best not to mention such an idea. His son had apparently grown more fond of Selena than he had realized.

"If you try and stop me, I'll kill you." Broly threatened in a menacing tone as he peered back at the male who instantly froze in place. He then leaned back in the ship which sealed him inside as Paragus could only watch as the large bay doors opened and the space craft shot off at an alarming speed in the direction Marva and Selena's ships had headed.

* * *

(A/N: I promise the reunion with Vegeta will happen in the next chapter. :) Also, the stone Selena wears and gave to Broly, I always imagined was similar to an amethyst, just with much higher qualities. Since the benefits these stones have are supposed to not only help with physical ailments, but also emotional issues. Such as calming, cleansing, and protecting the spirit. ^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Thank you so much to masterbroly, Chocola et Vanilla, KingCreations, Stacked Waters, and imprishsaturn for your reviews. Also to those who favorited, followed, and added this story to their alerts. It really means a lot to me seeing how many people are enjoying this story. :))

* * *

"P-please tell me we will be leaving this world very soon…?" Marva stammered out, clinging tightly onto Selena's arm while her golden pupils had shrunken in size as she gazed around at their current surroundings.

"Don't worry. I just have to make sure I lock onto the correct planet." Selena reassured the trembling woman, keeping her own eyes closed while her hand was grasped around her mother's crystal.

When Selena and Marva had touched down on the planet known as Xacladus, the Saiyaness had been surprised by how frightened Marva had become just from seeing the harsh landscape. The humidity was incredibly warm and almost oppressive, yet it was no surprise for there were volcano's and cliff sides that had magma running down them scattered almost everywhere.

Even the water was red, having a texture that looked eerily similar to blood-the sky a pale yellow while the earth was a dark orange and red color, giving the place an almost menacing appearance.

Marva had explained that her planet had been one that was filled with mainly water and ice, her people even able to live underneath the water if they so desired. Fire had always been something the blue haired woman had never been fond of, so seeing a planet that was completely made up of the dangerous element, she was unfortunately having to face one of her greatest fears at the moment.

Though in truth, the Saiyan princess didn't want to linger too long on this planet herself. She had sensed other life forms on the fiery rock, and Selena was a bit concerned about running into them. It was possible they were just as hostile as their world appeared.

One person in particular seemed to have an exceptionally strong energy level, and she definitely didn't want to have an encounter with him or her. They gave her a bad vibe, just like the sudden power level she had abruptly detected; his familiar presence causing her to tense up.

"Is something wrong?" Marva questioned worriedly, noticing the pink haired girl was the one who now appeared terrified for her face had grown lightly blue.

"Frieza…" was the only thing Selena managed to whisper out. She gulped, instantly wishing that she had never learned to sense power levels. Having always known Frieza was a monster, someone you never wanted to face the ire of, in all her wildest dreams she never would have imagined anyone could have such a horrifying aura like the one currently emanating from him.

Part of her didn't want to go anywhere near Planet Namek, but she could sense other life forces there, including her brothers. Yet Vegeta's was very weak, this causing the lavender eyed female to chew on her lower lip hard enough where she could taste her own blood.

"When I teleport us to Namek, I'm going to do my best to make sure we're no where near Frieza. Just promise me you'll stay hidden and won't let him see you…" Selena cautioned, taking both of Marva's hands in her own.

Marva gave a slow nod at the urgency and fear in Selena's tone, neither of the girl's realizing the pair of golden eyes that were observing them.

"What are they doing here…? No…perhaps they could be of some assistance to me," he pondered, about to make his presence known as he had lowered his own energy level where he wouldn't be detected.

However when the two females vanished right before his eyes, the man known as Zos let out a quiet swear, even if their abrupt disappearance was a bit startling. He glanced backwards, his eyes narrowing into slits when noticing a sudden explosion. The bastard seemed to be torturing the villagers once again.

 _Looks like I'm still on my own_ …Zos realized in frustration. He would even take the help of that demon that he fought against in the Seventh Sanctum Tournament. _Yes_ … _A demon would be exceedingly helpful at the moment_ …

* * *

The lush green planet Selena and Marva had found themselves on was a welcome change to their previous location. Yet Marva was still quivering in fear, having fallen to her knees for she could sense Frieza's chilling power level herself now. She wasn't certain who was more intimidating: Broly, or this creature.

"I-it's too dangerous for us to be here! We should leave!" Marva begged, reaching up to grip onto Selena's slightly smaller hand.

Knowing how Marva felt, Selena shook her head with a small smile. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this mess…but I can't leave. Not without my brother. Just stay here behind this large rock and keep your energy low."

After taking in a steadying breath of air Selena disappeared on the spot, appearing near the battlefield, yet by sheer luck, not close enough where the others could see her. Frieza's characteristics had drastically changed from what she remembered, but that wasn't what caught the Saiyanesses attention. No, it was Vegeta who was laying on the ground; his torso heavily injured where he looked close to death's doorstep.

Seeing her older sibling in such a weakened and rather fragile state caused Selena's figure to shake in pure anger. And despite her previous apprehension, she sped toward Frieza. Facing off against a man with spiky black hair who was clad in orange, the lizard-like male didn't notice the person encroaching upon him until it was too late.

"Wha-?" Frieza started to say, a kick connecting with his turning face, and the alarmed alien was launched into a nearby cliff; the impact being hard enough where he went crashing straight through the hard rock.

"Eh? Where did you come from?" the spiky haired individual questioned, a surprised expression on his rather innocent looking face.

Not answering him, Selena instead rushed up to her brother's side, kneeling down beside him where she gazed at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, Vegeta…I wish I could have gotten here sooner," she apologized, taking hold of one of his white gloved covered hands.

Vegeta managed to open one of his eyes, the other too swollen to do so, and his demeanor became one of immense shock. "Se-Selena…?! But how…?"

"Shh…save your strength. I'll explain later." she whispered out gently, turning her attention on Frieza who was hovering up in the air.

Seeing the Saiyan female, someone that should be dead, left Frieza stunned himself. But his shock soon turned to outrage. Selena simply glared back at him with a look that clearly said 'you're going to pay for this!', before teleporting out of the vicinity.

Marva couldn't help but jump when Selena popped up nearby, but she deeply frowned when viewing the state the male she had brought with her was in.

Without Selena even having to say a word, Marva moved over to Vegeta where her hands started to gently glow; the Saiyan princes numerous injuries very slowly beginning to heal.

"Mind telling me…what the hell is going on…?" Vegeta demanded, coughing since his broken ribs made it difficult to breathe, let alone talk.

He scowled since Selena didn't answer, but large tears were forming in her eyes, and he grunted in slight pain when the 'annoying' girl threw herself on top of him.

"I-I've missed you so much, brother…!" she sobbed, causing the male beneath her to lightly twitch as her tears soaked the armor he wore over his blue spandex suit. "I n-never thought I'd s-s-see you again…"

Truthfully he was immensely relieved to see that his little sister wasn't dead like Frieza had informed him, not that Vegeta would ever tell the weeping girl this. He had the suspicion that Frieza had something to do with his sister's untimely demise. The lizard claimed it had been an unfortunate 'accident' and she had been caught in the planets destruction. Yet no matter how pathetic Selena was, Vegeta knew she would have been able to escape before the useless rock was incinerated.

Either way, it gave him even more of a reason to want Frieza dead.

"W-would you stop rubbing your snot on me, woman…!"

"And your clinging I believe is damaging him further, Selena…"

Still sniffling, Selena gradually let go of Vegeta, using her arm to wipe at her reddened eyes as this earned a scoff from her brother. She was a grown woman who was behaving like a weak little girl.

"If you're done caterwauling, mind telling me where you've been and who the hell this woman is?" Vegeta ordered blandly, earning a small scowl from Marva. From Selena's descriptions, she had gathered Vegeta wasn't the nicest person out there in the galaxy, but she didn't realize he would be this arrogant.

Giving the usually temperamental male a small smile, Selena went into detail of how Frieza had sent his soldiers to dispose of her; that she would have been killed if not for a half-Saiyan like herself saving her. She told Vegeta how she remained with them and became close to Marva, leaving out the part where Paragus wanted to use her as a breeding tool, and instead that she had just learned of his location by chance and had decided to try and reunite with him.

"Heh…To think there were other Saiyan's out there besides Kakarot and myself," Vegeta mused with a small smirk. "That bastard Frieza really did a half-assed job of eliminating us…"

"So that man was a Saiyan, too?" Selena hummed out, placing her index finger against her lip thoughtfully. "He'll probably need help against Frieza…"

Narrowing his onyx orbs, Vegeta sharply grabbed onto Selena's wrist when she moved to stand up. " _I'll_ deal with Frieza after this woman hurries up and heals my wounds myself. You will stay here and not get in my way,"

Vegeta unleashed a small hiss of pain when Marva pressed down on his wounded chest, a sweet smile on the blue skinned woman's lips as she stared down into Vegeta's angered orbs.

"My healing takes time. And from the state you are in, you won't be going any where anytime soon. And my name is Marva, not _woman_."

A small sweat drop rolled down Selena's head since she swore electricity was shooting out of both Marva and her brother's eyes as they glared at each other. They seemed to instantly dislike one another, and she wondered if leaving them alone was really wise?

"D-don't worry…I won't engage in combat unless this Kakarot guy and the others look like they need assistance," Selena promised, dusting off the white pants she wore after she stood up. "Just focus on recovering for now, Vegeta."

Before Vegeta could argue with her anymore, Selena had teleported away, causing the raven haired male to swear underneath his breath while he gazed sullenly up at the pale green sky.

"I understand you must be worried about her, but your sister is stronger than you give her credit," Marva voiced in a cool tone to the Saiyan warrior. "And she may be reckless at times, but she is no fool."

Vegeta didn't respond, letting out a simple "tsk!' as he closed his eyes. Even if his brat of a sister had grown stronger since he had last seen her, she still would be no match against Frieza. He wasn't even sure if that fool Kakarot could end Frieza's reign for good…He didn't like to admit defeat, but part of him wondered if any of them would actually escape this place with their lives…?

* * *

The group of unknown warriors jumped when the pink haired girl from before had materialized not too far from where they stood, yet her lavender eyes were focused on Goku and Frieza who were currently engaged in fast hand to hand combat in the sky.

"Erm, I hope this isn't rude, but who exactly are you?" a short bald headed man asked in a puzzled tone, a nervous smile on his lips.

Blinking multiple times, Selena turned to the three who were looking at her curiously. Well, the lime skinned male was giving her more of a distrusting gaze, this causing her to smile meekly.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" she quickly apologized, giving a low bow. "My name is Selena. Vegeta happens to be my older brother, so thank you so much for helping him against Frieza."

"VEGETA HAS A SISTER?!"

Selena flinched from the bald headed male and child's loud proclamation before scratching at her cheek since most people tended to react like this when discovering Vegeta and her were related. She supposed this was from the fact that they didn't exactly look alike. Unless you counted their similar thick eyebrows.

"C-can't believe someone like Vegeta actually has such a polite girl like you for a sibling…Anyways, I'm Krillin," the human male said while rubbing at the back of his neck. "The kid here is called Gohan. And the tall intimidating looking fellow there is Piccolo."

Selena smiled softly, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "I see. It's nice to meet all of you,"

"Hmph. Just don't give us any trouble like that brother of yours has, and we won't have a problem." Piccolo warned in a cold manner, giving the evil eye to the female before his attention went back on the battle.

A small uncomfortable laugh left Selena's lips, wondering what sort of 'trouble' Vegeta had caused for the group? But then, she probably didn't want to know...Though she was surprised when Gohan looked up at her with a friendly smile.

"How is Vegeta, miss Selena? Is he going to be okay?"

 _He's so cute_ Selena couldn't help but think, having to hold herself back from hugging the small child.

"Yes. A friend of mine is healing him at the moment," she replied with a kind smile. "And please, just call me Selena."

Gohan nodded, but the smile on his face faltered some as he said, "I hope Frieza doesn't find out about your friend. Our friend Dende could heal too, and Frieza killed him when he saw his ability…"

Selena felt her body grow cold at this information, turning to gaze up at Frieza with clear hatred. So many innocent people had lost their lives to this monster. She knew she was no where pure herself in that regard…but most of the people Vegeta and her had murdered were under Frieza's direct orders. Neither of them had the chance to live their lives the way they wanted.

 _It was short_ , _but the time I spent with Broly and Marva were some of the best moments I ever experienced_. _I_ … _want to have more special times like that_. _I want Vegeta to be able to have opportunity's of his own choosing as well_ …

None of that would come to pass if the one called Kakarot couldn't beat Frieza. Once seeming equal almost in strength, he was now struggling against the red eyed male, taking numerous injuries on different parts of his body.

What was further troubling, Frieza had just used an attack that had split Namek in two, this feat causing Kakarot to pause in his fight. It seemed he was having doubts in whether he could defeat Frieza or not.

"I think your friend, Kakarot, needs help…" Selena whispered out, knowing she shouldn't keep standing around like this.

"Kakarot? Oh, that's what Vegeta kept calling him. His names actually Goku." Krillin corrected, a concerned frown on his lips from witnessing his best friend being tortured by Frieza.

When it looked as if Frieza was going to drown Goku by standing on top of his head, pushing him deeper into the water, the Saiyan fighter surprised his onlookers by bursting out of the lake and hitting the monstrous Frieza with a fierce counterattack.

Much to Goku's friends and Selena's horror despite everything Goku had put into his attacks, Frieza was barely injured. The bruises and scrapes he had received though clearly angered the emperor of evil for his face bore one of pure animosity.

"T-this doesn't look good…!" Krillin gulped out, his form badly shaking from witnessing Goku get knocked painfully to the ground where Frieza began to approach him leisurely.

 _Broly_ … _I wish you were here_. _You'd be able to deal with Frieza_. _I just know it_ Selena found herself thinking, her own trembling hands resting over her heart. A frown soon arose on her light pink lips realizing she was once again falling into her bad habit of relying on others, gripping at her shirt before shocking Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo when she raced off toward Frieza.

"Are you ready to die now, weakling?" Frieza questioned in a low tone, his finger glowing a dangerous looking pink.

Not being able to sense energy himself, Frieza some how knew an energy blast was headed straight for him; nimbly dodging the light purple blast as it destroyed a nearby cliff side.

"Darn it…I was hoping that would hit…" Selena whispered through gritted teeth, trying not to let her fear show when Frieza's piercing gaze landed on her.

A cold chuckle escaped Frieza's lips, and he peered up at the last female Saiyan with a dark smirk, "I never believed you were as foolish like those other monkey's, but it appears I was mistaken. You had the opportunity to escape here, yet you chose not to…" He trailed off, his look becoming more icy. "Still, I'm curious how you're even here in the first place."

Nibbling at her lower lip, Selena hesitated a moment before saying as boldly as she could, "I'm sorry your plan to eliminate me didn't work out. Perhaps you should find better soldiers…"

"…Is that so? I suppose that was my mistake. Instead of sending weaklings to do the job, I should have just shot you down where you stood myself!" Frieza snarled out, shooting toward the lavender eyed female at lightning speed.

A light squeak left Selena's lips, and she barely managed to teleport away before Frieza's fist could connect with any part of her body.

 _I'm definitely no match for him physically_ , _but if I can keep him at a distance and hit Frieza with Ki blasts, maybe it'll cause some damage to him. Or at least_ , _stall him long enough to give Ka-, I mean Goku time to recover_ …

For the moment, Selena was sending a volley of small, yet fast, light purple Ki blasts at Frieza. She could tell he was becoming vexed, either trying to dodge the volatile assault or merely knocking them away like they were nothing.

"Is that really the best you can manage?" Frieza taunted, a dangerous gleam shining in his eyes.

Selena just smiled faintly, moving her index finger in a come here motion. This was a move she had been practicing on the holograms she fought back on Paragus' ship, and lucky for her, Frieza hadn't caught onto it.

The fact that he had just landed a kick to the girl should have caused her to yelp out in pain like he had wanted, yet much to Frieza's chagrin, Selena was still smiling. What infuriated him even more, was that he had been the one to cry out when numerous blasts hit him from behind.

Apparently, the small Ki blasts that he hadn't destroyed she had directed back at him, and he hadn't even realized she was doing it.

While she had impacted hard with the ground, her body aching in protest, Selena had pulled herself back onto her feet where she began forming a good sized Ki blast in both of her palms.

"Ultra…Sonic…Blast!" she shouted, sending the Ki wave that contained most of her energy at Frieza. Panting lightly as she watched the tyrant grapple with the large blast, the young woman prayed that it would consume him…only to have her hopes dashed when Frieza managed to knock the energy ball far away from him.

"Such a shame. It looks like your ace in the hole was an utter failure," Frieza rasped out, this time making sure he didn't give the girl time to use her unique teleportation ability, and he landed a punch right in her stomach.

Letting out a cough of pain, Selena didn't even get to recover from literally having the breath knocked out of her. The next blow Frieza landed on her sent the Saiyaness flying backwards, and she ended up tumbling as she collided with the ground, landing on her side.

 _D_ - _dammit_ … _no matter how much I trained_ , _I'm still weak_ Selena thought in frustration, tears forming in her eyes from both the disappointment in herself and the intense pain that she felt all over her form.

"You must be in so much pain right now, my dear. Don't worry, you won't feel anything soon," Frieza said in a mock form of sympathy, using his foot to kick Selena where she was lying on her back before placing it on her bruised stomach which earned a small whimper from the girl. "It's only a pity Vegeta isn't here to see his sweet little sister breathe her last breath."

Forming a ki blast in his palm, an almost demon-like smile appeared on the alien's lips. "But I am merciful. You were a worthy soldier to me, so I shall make your death a quick and painless one. And take solace in the fact that you won't have to face death alone. Once I find your brother. He'll be joining you in hell."

Closing her eyes since she didn't want to stare into Frieza's cruel eyes any longer, she swore she heard Vegeta's voice screaming out, "FRIEZA" at the top of his lungs, this causing her to inwardly chew on the inside of her mouth.

 _Stay away_ , _please_ … _Don't let him kill you too_ ….

"Vegeta? How nice of you to join us. But as you can see, I'm busy at the moment so just wait for your tu-"

For some reason, Frieza had been unable to finish his sentence, but Selena could hear him crash into one of the nearby mountains; the collision being so hard that it sounded like it was crumbling down on top of him.

The feeling of someone gently lifting her up, Selena expected she would see Vegeta once she opened her orbs. To her surprise, it was a person she had feared she might not see again. At least, not any time soon.

"Broly…?"

* * *

(A/N: Poor Frieza. Getting sneak attacked twice. xD And he's going to really regret pissing off Broly~ Also as you can see, I have a plot in mind with Zos that will come into the story later on. Well, I'm still working it out in my head, so hopefully it'll be interesting in the end. ^^')


End file.
